O Rei e as Duas irmãs
by harunoliliana
Summary: Um Rei que necessita de uma rainha. Duas possíveis raparigas. Duas irmãs. Uma filha de seu pai e a outra de sua mãe. Enquanto uma conquistar o rei pelo titulo de rainha a outra escolhe pelo amor. Raiva , Drama, Amor e traição. Tudo tem um preço.
1. Chapter 1

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

Sumário : Um Rei que necessita de uma rainha. Duas possíveis raparigas. Duas irmãs. Uma filha de seu pai e a outra de sua mãe. Enquanto uma conquistar o rei pelo titulo de rainha a outra escolhe pelo amor. Raiva , Drama, Amor e traição. Tudo tem um preço.

Trailer

**Um Rei **

- O que o concelho decidiu?

- O que sua majestade já estava a espera de ouvir um dia.

- Desejo o ouvir de sua boca

- O reino precisa de uma rainha e o senhor meu amo, de um filho

**Uma carta que mudará suas vidas**

- Não acredito – olhando para uma carta.

- O que se passa senhor meu marido? – olhando para este

- O rei deseja conhecer as nossas filhas.

**Haruno Sakura **

- Vos foste chamada a presença do rei, é uma enorme honra minha amiga.

- Tal como Ino fora

-Referes te á tua irmã?

- Irmã que me foi imposta um dia e que me roubou a felicidade existente em minha vida quando a mãe dela minha madrasta se casou com o senhor meu pai.

**Haruno Ino**

- Querida foste chamada a presença do rei , quanta honra

- Pois minha adorada irmã também foi.

- Minha filha vos sois a mais bela da família, ela não terá qualquer importância aos olhos do rei. Apenas você minha querida.

**Uma escolha**

- Minha filha compreendei sua mãe tem razão.

- Senhor meu pai, nunca ouse dizer que aquela mulher que trouxeste para dentro desta casa desesperado é minha mãe. Você me jogou na rua da amargura no dia em que se casou com ela e decidiu me por de lado, para segurar um casamento que arruinou o nome Haruno e agora pretendeis que ele se reerga com este casamento. Fique sabendo meu pai que a legitima haruno aqui sou eu.

**A apresentação **

- Meu Rei.

- Voz sois.

- Ino, vossa majestade , Haruno ino.

- O que pretendeis com este casamento?

- Lhe dar o que mais deseja. Uma rainha para um reino que necessita de poder, e um filho que é o sonho de você meu rei, ou estarei errada?

**Encontro **

- Ouvi dizer que esta família possuía mais uma filha porem nunca a vi.

-Meu rei estas a olhar perante ela. Eu sou a Haruno Sakura filha legitima do senhor Haruno.

- Se vos soeis a filha legitima porque estais nesses trajes?

- Porque eu não nasci para ser escolhido como rainha.

**Um amor**

- Seja minha rainha

- Não lhe posso prometer poder, riqueza conhecimento ou até mesmo um filho. O que lhe posso dar é amor.

**Traição**

- Eu carrego um filho seu meu rei.

- Como?

- Você foi o único homem que me tocou.

- Sakura.

**Uma luta**

- Eu a amo mais que minha vida

-Mas será com minha irmã que você terá o seu filho. Nunca me deveria ter aproximado de você

**Uma mentira**

**-** Minha filha vos fostes longe de mais , se o Rei descobre você será presa ou pior morta.

-Ninguém saberá e nem você contará.


	2. Chapter 2

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

Sumário : Um Rei que necessita de uma rainha. Duas possíveis raparigas. Duas irmãs. Uma filha de seu pai e a outra de sua mãe. Enquanto uma conquistar o rei pelo titulo de rainha a outra escolhe pelo amor. Raiva , Drama, Amor e traição. Tudo tem um preço.

Capitulo 1

Numa época onde o respeito se conquistava e onde a honra era necessária para erguer o nome de família a um nível de conhecimento. Onde a lealdade e a força era algo necessário para que um reino se tornar temido. Onde o amor não tinha lugar nas famílias da nobreza e onde um casamento era apenas uma união de títulos e fortunas .

Quem procura o amor, acaba lutando numa das maiores guerra, onde a traição anda de mãos dadas ao amor. Onde o inimigo está disposto a tudo para ganhar. Quem sobrevive nesta época são apenas os que em vez de coração tem um buraco ou então aqueles que aprenderam a deixar de ver e sentir com o coração.

Konoha era um reino mais ricos e mais poderosos, que era reinado a pouco tempo pelo rei Uchiha Sasuke. Antes dele seu irmão reinava o grande uchiha Itachi chamado do estrategista. Um homem muito táctico e com grandes planos estratégicos para ataque. O novo rei ainda vivia na sombra do antigo rei seu irmão. Ele tinha sido um bom rei que morrer em combate e graças a essa honrosa morte ainda mais ficara imortalizado no coração das pessoas e na memórias dos inimigos de Konoha.

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro da sala com as mãos atrás das costas e com a mente bem longe daquele lugar. Estava a espera de uma resposta do concelho. Seu irmão morrera sem se casar ou deixar herdeiros então ele subira ao trono. Mas claro que agora como Rei o concelho lhe iria obrigar a escolher uma rainha para o reino de konoha. Parara a frente da janela. Olhando para o seu reino e mais tarde para o horizonte. Ele esperava noticias do seu exercito que tinha sido enviado para proteger uma aldeia do interior do reino, porém nenhuma noticia era dada,. O que ele esperava era noticias do seu leal e amigo de infância Uzumaki Naruto. A porta se abre e entra o grande Jiraya o guarda real do rei.

Sasuke - O que o concelho decidiu?

Jiraya - O que sua majestade já estava a espera de ouvir um dia.

Sasuke - Desejo o ouvir de sua boca

Jiraya - O reino precisa de uma rainha e o senhor meu amo, de um filho

Sasuke volta-se e vai em direcção a cadeira de madeira furada a veludo vermelho. Senta-se de maneira descontraída e pensando.

Sasuke – Vós me podeis fazer um favor?

Jiraya – Qual sua majestade ?

Sasuek – Mandei redigir cartas e quero que envieis a todas as famílias de título nobre. Pretendo conhecer ao menos minha futura mulher e rainha deste reino.

Jiraya – Sim meu senhor. Já entendi o que desejais, irei de imediato dar a ordem.

Jiraya sai da sala deixando Sasuke sozinho mais uma vez naquela sala onde estava decorada com todo o que ouve-se de mais caro e melhor. Sasuke apenas fechara seus punhos cheio de raiva. Ele nunca pediu aquela coroa, nunca reclamara nada para si. Porém foi lhe ordenado que encontra-se a futura rainha do seu reino.

--

Ino – Sakura vós fostes onde? – se dirigira a Sakura

Sakura – Minha querida irmã não é de vossa conta onde vou ou que eu faço. - virando costas.

Ino – Vós não tendes o direito de me insultar de tão rude maneira – agarrando o braço de Sakura.

Sakura – Vós não deverias me ter retirado a pouca felicidade que possuía. Vós e vossa mãe sugara todo o nosso poder, fortuna e honra. Já não existe mais nada que vos agarre ao nome Haruno. Alias vocês enterraram o nome da minha família .

Ino – Eu também sou uma Haruno não vos esqueceis disso minha adorada irmã – largando o braço dela.

Sakura – Vos não sois Haruno, nem sequer vosso outro título era nobre. Eu sou uma legitima, não só de nome mas de sangue. Tende vergonha e deixem nos.

Ino – Não é o que vosso pai quer. – sorrindo

Sakura – É por tal acontecimento que desejo com todas as minhas forças sair desta casa, nem que para isso renuncie o nome Haruno que é meu por direito. Podeis ficar com o senhor meu pai, pois ele é apenas de nome para mim pois meu sentimento por ele, não é de filha . É de pura pena.

Sakura entra para dentro de casa com lágrimas no canto de seu olho que logo limpara com suas mãos e se recompus. Começou a subir a sua escadaria quando fora interrompida por sua madrasta.

- Sakuara! – começando a subir pela escadaria em direcção a esta – Vos estais atrasada.

Sakura – Eu cheguei ás horas prevista para uma mulher de bem chegar a sua casa, mesmo que esta seja um inferno.

- Tomai atenção á sua má educação para comigo. Ou eu lhe darei a educação que sua mão não dera.

Sakura – Vos sois a mais odiosa e pura vagabunda – levantando a mão.

-Ousais me levantar a mão – pegando no pulso desta e dando um estalo em Sakura – Que vos sirva de lição. Agora vá-se trocar para fazer o jantar o senhor vosso pai está prestes a chegar. Se o jantar não estiver pronto ele ficara muito chateado.

Sakura – Porque vós não fazeis? Gostava de ver a cara do senhor meu pai, quando este descobrir-se que vos não sois quem cozinha mas sim eu.

- Atreveis vos a questionar minha ordem?

- Melhor eu não irei a cumprir. – indo em direcção ao seu quarto.

Sua madrasta decidiu subir e se sentar no sofá, pensando em alguma desculpa para dar ao seu marido que estaria quase a chegar a casa.

--

19:00

A porta da casa se abre e se visualiza um homem muito belo. Este entra para sua casa e sua mulher se dirige para ele, muito pálida e devagar.

- Senhor meu marido me perdoai – chorando

- Minha querida que vos aconteceu? – segurando nela

- Não me estou a sentir bem desde que o senhor meu marido me deixou aqui em casa, ainda conseguiu fazer o almoço para nossas filhas, mas não conseguiu o jantar. Me perdoe meu querido marido.

- Sakura não vos ajudou? – ajudando-a a sentar

- Eu vos tinha dito, que vossa filha me odiava perfumadamente. Ela se recusou a me ajudar.

-Sakura?

--

Jiraya entra pela sala de jantar percorrendo a grande mesa para chegar ao Rei que se encontrava a jantar. Sasuke olhara para o seu amigo se aproximar.

Jiraya – Meu senhor – fazendo a vénia – amanha será entregue por todo o reino as cartas que vossa majestade pediu.

Sasuke – Muito obrigado, vos sois de grande ajuda. Por favor fazei a gentileza de se sentar a meu lado e me acompanhar neste jantar. – convidando-o

Jiraya – Será uma grande honra . – se sentando

Reviews :

Sango7higurashi – Oi. Ainda bem que gostou da ideia, fico ,muito feliz por isso. Espero que esta fic vá de encontro aos seus gostos. Apesar de você não gostar de sasusaku fico feliz por estar na mesma a acompanhar. Agradeço muito. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Marimary-chan – Oi. Que feliz que estou. Minha amiga do coração. -. Ainda bem que você amou o trailer agora espero que ama o capitulo. Ahaha. E muito obrigado minha linda. E espero que não tenha demorado muito, porque eu não quero que você morra. Meu deus eu ia perder uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Deus que aguente os cavalos lá em cima, porque eu preciso muito de você. Ahaha. Muito obrigado . Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi cá estou eu, e espero que tenha sido bem rapidinho. Ahaha. Muito obrigado. E ainda bem que você vai acompanhar fico muito feliz por saber isso. Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Bmaciel - Oi . Ainda bem que você gostou do trailer e espero que agora goste do capitulo. Ahahaha. Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

O Rei e as duas irmãs

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 2

Sakura estava fechada em seu quarto, sentada a frente de uma mesa de madeira que ficava a frente de uma das 3 janelas de seu quarto. Já era noite e a lua se mostrava no céu, juntamente com as estrelas ao seu redor. Sakura estava a ser iluminada pela lua fraca de uma vela que já ia a meio. Pegou na pena e mergulhou a ponta desta no frasco de tinta preta que tinha ao seu lado e começou a escrever na folha branca.

Sakura – " Minha querida e adorada Madrinha! Espero que o senhor vosso marido meu padrinho esteja bem de saúde já que na outra carta que vós me enviaste este se encontrava com uma doença e que pelo que me revelou muito grave. Decidi vos escrever mais cedo, já que tenho algo que vos contar. Como já é do vosso conhecimento o senhor meu pai , marido da senhora minha mãe vossa irmã me renegou ao me ter obrigado a viver nesta maldita e infernal vida que escolhera para seu bom proveito com a mais pura e desprezível justificação da elevação do nome. Olho porém a minha volta e vejo o quanto o nome Haruno fora jogado a lama por aquelas duas mulheres de vida, que julgo que vós já sabeis. A minha adorada irmã não era filha legitima do casamento da senhora minha madrasta que vive me ordenar que a trate por senhora minha mãe, que na qual eu não desejo fazer e na qual nunca irei o fazer. A senhora minha madrasta fora obrigada a abandonar a casa mas passado um mês seu marido faleceu de uma doença inexplicável que fez com que esta se apodera-se de seus bens. Há um mês atrás ouvi um boato enquanto andava pelo mercado á procura de frutas e legumes, que a senhora minha madrasta fora vista a sair de casa do ferreiro que é homem casado tal como esta. Creio que seja tudo o que lhe tenha a contar e espero a resposta da decisão da senhora minha madrinha e do senhor meu padrinho, sobre eu ir morar para vossa casa no Reino da chuva. Atenciosamente Haruno Sakura.

Sakura dera mais uma vista de olhos pelo papel e o dobrara pondo-o no envelope. Virou o e escrever morada para a qual devia ser envida. Se levantou e pegou na vela e caminhando com ela para a cama onde a pousou numa mesa ao lado desta. Deitou-se na cama e soprou a vela a apagando deixando apenas a luz da lua a iluminar.

Sakura – Meu Deus vós que sois o senhor dos céus e das terras, me dê uma luz. Faça com que a senhora minha madrinha e o senhor meu padrinho me permitam morar na terra deles.

---

O dia amanhe-se e com ele vária surpresas.

Um homem muito apressado corria pelos longos corredores se dirigindo a uma porta onde batera ligeiramente. Esperara 10 segundos e depois abrira a porta.

- Vossa majestade. – fazendo a vénia – O capitão Uzumaki Naruto chegou e minha senhoria. – olhando para Sasuke – são boas as noticias.

Sasuke Não fala nada e vai em direcção a sala do trono para falar com o capitão. Ele era seguido por dois guardas e pelo homem que o fora avisar. Caminhava impaciente por ver seu amigo Naruto na qual lhe fazia falta em momentos como o que ele passava. A porta do trono é aberta e Sasuke indo em direcção ao trono e se sentando.

Naruto – Meu Rei – se ajoelhando - nós conseguimos mais uma vitória em seu nume. A aldeia encontra-se em bom estado apesar da batalha travada em seus terrenos.

Sasuke – Então vós capitão, falais que a batalha foi ganhe e que a guerra provavelmente também seguirá o curso da vitória.

Naruto – Assim me foi dado a entender e assim espero meu Rei.

Sasuke olha para os guardas e para o homem – Retirais-vos.

Os dois guardas e o Homem fizeram a vénia e caminharam para trás até a zona da porta onde fecharam, mostrando sempre o sinal de respeito por este.

Sasuke – Preciso de vos contar o que sucedeu em sua ausência. – olhando para este – O concelho me ordenou que encontra-se a futura rainha de meu reino.

Naruto – Meu amigo vós sois rei, e como rei que sois precisais de uma mulher ao vosso lado, que possa dar um lado mais humano para o povo, que demonstre que o a Realeza se preocupa com eles. E o mais importante de tudo, o filho homem que irá continuar a vossa linhagem e o vosso nome que será no dia em que vós morrerdes o novo Rei.

Sasuke – Julgais vós que não sei? – fechando os punhos – me irei casar com uma mulher de título nobre para satisfazer caprichos da corte e do concelho. - se levantando.

Naruto -. Meu Rei , acima de tudo vós sois o meu melhor amigo, e é meu dever vos perguntar se vós já tomaste alguma medida.

Sasuke - Sim , uma medida que não me agrada.

----

Um homem sentara-se numa cadeira com imensas cartas na qual, este começara a ver do que se tratava pelo envelope.

- Impostos – atirando a carta para a mesa – pagamentos e mais pagamentos – atirando 3 cartas para a mesa – uma carta da madrinha de Sakura – pondo-a de parte – Uma carta com um carimbo real?

O homem curioso decide a abrir rapidamente a carta e ler o que continha em seu interior. Entretanto entra sua mulher.

Não acredito – olhando para uma carta.

- O que se passa senhor meu marido? – olhando para este

- O rei deseja conhecer as nossas filhas.

- Como? Nossas filhas? – surpresa.

- O senhor nosso rei , necessita de uma esposa para ser declarada rainha do reino de konoha. Nossas filhas possuem um título nobre e por tal acontecimento elas deverão se apresentar no castelo daqui a dois dias por volta da tarde.

- Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida – pondo a mão ao seu peito.

- Chame nossas filhas para que nós lhe dê mos a noticia.

- " pois filhas"

---

- Minhas queridas filhas tenho uma boa noticia para vos dar. O rei quer conhecer todas as filhas solteiras da nobreza para encontrar a sua rainha. E vós minhas adoradas filhas foram convocadas á presença do rei.

Ino – Meu deus. – eufórica – O rei vai nos conhecer? Eu poderei ser a futura rainha.

Sakura – A probabilidade de vós ou eu ser aclamada rainha é a mesma que chegar a lua. O rei não se irá interessar por um título de nobreza na qual não há nenhuma fortuna no meio. Haruno só é considerado um título Nobre pela bondade da corte e respeito ao senhor meu pai.

- Sakura quanta falta de respeito perante o senhor vosso pai.

- Se fosse vós tinha mais respeito também pelo senhor meu pai – aproximando-se dela e sussurrado ao seu ouvido – O boato um dia chegara aos ouvidos de meu pai. Não deve ser agradável andar mais uma vez na boca do povo.

Reviews

Brouillard – Oi. Ainda bem que você gostou da ideia. Bem acho que deves em quando devemos optar por diferentes vertentes. Eu tento fazer isso. E pelos vistos consegui. Sabe que você disse uma coisa acertada? Sasuke tem mesmo essa porte e Ino e Sakura como irmãs e rivais é no mínimo interessante. E ainda bem que gostou da apresentação dos diálogos tentei ser o mais fiável ao tipo de dialogo que se falava na era medieval. Dá muito trabalho. E sabe outra coisa? Você me deu uma ideia de mestre. Não me tinha lembrado de por o jiraya como pervertido. Mas vou o fazer. Mais uma vez obrigado. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Marimary-chan Oi. Amiga do meu coração. Eu também quero matar a madrasta da Sakura mas sem ela não consigo acabar a fic. Pois ai está o problema. Hahaha. Todas as sua reviews são decentes querida. Você só não sabia que era eu. Hahaha, acontece aos melhores. E espero não a ter enlouquecido com a espera. Hahaha eu sei que não. E muito obrigado pelos seus elogios. Amo as suas reviews. Você está aqui no meu coração e nem o homem nem deus nos separa. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Bmaciel – Oi. Ainda bem que você gostou do 1º capitulo e cá está o segundo. Hahaha Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Paulinha – Oi. Ainda bem que está a gostar da fic, fico muito mas mesmo muito feliz. É a linguagem é antiga, para parecer mais realista. ^-^. Cá está rapidinho como você pediu, pelo menos acho que sim., Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 4

Sakura estva na sala da casa da família Hyuuga. Estava a espera da sua melhor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata e legitima herdeira, mas que tudo apontava para que ela fosse deserdada para seu primo. Já que este era o único Homem da família e como Hiashi pai de Hinata necessitava de um homem para levar a continuidade do nome Hyuuga ela decerto deixaria de ter a fortuna na qual era legitima.

O mordomo tirara Sakura de seus pensamentos .

- A menina Hyuuga vos espera nos jardins, por favor me acompanhe.

Sakura seguia o Homem que já apresentava os seus 50 anos de idade. Ela lembrava-se de quando ela e Hianta brincavam nos jardins e era ele que estava sempre atento a se algo corresse mal. Sempre sério mas carinhosa quando devia.

Hinata estava sentado num banco a beira das rosas vermelhas e Sakura foi ter com esta.

Sakura – Novamente olhando para as rosas vermelhas da senhora vossa falecida mãe? – disse Sakura olhando para esta.

Hinata -Se eu não o fizer, mais ninguém desta família o fará. Mas continuando. Como está a vossa vida naquela insuportável casa? – pegando nas mãos de sakura

Sakura – Já nem sei como me aguenta em tal inferno. Para mais vindo esta carta de nossa majestade.

Hinata- Vos foste chamada a presença do rei, é uma enorme honra minha amiga.

Sakura - Tal como Ino fora

Hinata -Referes te á tua irmã?

Sakura - Irmã que me foi imposta um dia e que me roubou a felicidade existente em minha vida quando a mãe dela minha madrasta se casou com o senhor meu pai.

Hinata – Pelo menos o senhor meu pai não ousou por nesta casa outra mulher. Dou graças a Deus pela escolha que o senhor meu pai ficar viúvo até ao final de seus dias.

Sakura – Pois o vosso pai ainda pensou no desastre que seria se casar com outra mulher.

Hinata – Vós já recebestes a resposta de vossa madrinha?

Sakura – Ainda bem que vós me lembrastes. Recebi uma carta dela, mas com o mau ambiente daquela casa decidi não a ler lá. – mostrando uma carta.

Hinata – Abre a.

Sakura abriu a carta e começou a a ler em voz média para que Hinata também a ouvisse.

- Minha querida adorada afilhada. Tenho muita pena porém tenho para vós dar uma boa e má noticia. Em relação ao senhor meu marido vosso padrinho este faleceu há resumidamente dois dias. Peço que me perdoeis por não vos ter dado conhecimento. Porém não tinha forças para vos dar tal noticia então esperei vossa carta que não demorou muto a chegar. A boa noticia é que eu irei morar para a vossa beira. Alias irei comprar uma pequena casa perto do mercado, e quero que vós venhais morar comigo. Claro que o senhor vosso pai irá ter conhecimento de tudo. Sei que o preferível para vós era estar cá a morar, acontece que com a morta do senhor meu marido vosso padrinho as cousas se tornaram um pouco complicadas para mim. Já que uma viúva está sempre sujeita a certos e determinados comentários maldosos por parte destes homens que não sabem o que é uma família. Devo partir dentro de 3 dias mas caso ocorra algum imprevisto chegarei ai dentro de 5 dias. Em relação ao que vós me falastes sobre a vossa madrasta que devo dizer que repugna em todos os sentidos, terei de tomar medidas para que o que é vosso por direito não seja tomado por aquelas ladras de títulos e fortunas. Irei obrigar vosso pai a devolver o dinheiro e os pertences da senhora minha irmã vossa mãe, pois como ela não pertence ao nome Haruno de linhagem vossa madrasta nem vosso pai pode usufruir da herança do meu lado da família. Portanto não vos preocupeis que tudo dera resolvido. Atenciosamente Kurenai.

Hinata – Os meus sentimentos por vossa perda. – Abraçou Sakura.

Sakura – Algo me dizia que o senhor meu padrinho não iria viver muito mais tempo. Era uma doença complicada.

Hinata – Mas porém uma janela se abriu para vós minha amiga.

Sakura – A senhora minha madrasta terá de devolver tudo ao qual ela se apoderou , caso ela se recuse ela poderá ser levada a presença do rei como acusada de roubo.

Hinata – Vossa madrasta não será tão burra a essa ponto. Ela terá medo de ter a cabeça cortada.

---

Jiraya entrara na cozinha devagar, pé ante pé, indo em direcção a uma das cozinheiras.

Tsunade – Vós sois o Homem mais desprezível de toda a corte. – tentando-se se soltar do abraço de jiraya.

Jiraya – Até a mais bela rosa tem os seus espinhos como guardiões de tão tamanha beleza. – soltando-a

Tsunade – Vossas cantadas não servem de nada. Pois fique vós sabendo que eu não sou como essas raparigas nobres que de nobreza e pureza nada têm. Entregam-se a qualquer homem, sej ele casado , solteiro ou viúvo.

Jiraya – Ciúmes? – sussurrando ao ouvido desta.

Tsunade – Porque Haveria eu de ter ciúmes de um homem incapaz de cumprir uma promessa de lealdade perante deus?

Jiraya – Eu já vos falei que por vós eu serei o melhor marido.

Tsunade – Eu não nasci para ter a minha testa enfeitada por um homem. – pegando numa panela de sopa para a levar para o lume.

Jiraya – Me dê uma oportunidade.

Tsunade – No dia em que vos vires um rabo de sai e desviares o vosso olhar comedor de luxúria eu então pensarei no vosso pedido.

---

Naruto - Não sei se vos irei dizer se foi boa ou uma péssima ideia o que voz fizestes. – Olhando para seu amigo.

Sasuke – Por favor não Bateis mais no cego.

Naruto – Vós não sois cego apenas não quereis ver.

Sasuke – Ao menos vós tendes uma oportunidade para casar com o verdadeiro amor.

Naruto – Talvez no meio de tantas candidatas vós encontrais a mais digna rainha e a mais digna de possuir vosso amor.

Sasuke – Deus vos ouça meu amigo deus vos ouça .

Reviews :

Marimary-chan – Oi. Minha linda amiga. Ainda bem que não demorei eu desta vez sei que sim, mas foi pela escola. Como eu odeio testes. Madrasta é mesmo nojenta, apetece me a matar. Ainda bem que está a gostar e que acha perfeito. Bem minha querida cá está o novo capitulo espero que goste beijos enormes. Te adoro minha querida.

Brouillard – OI. Ainda em que gostou do capitulo. É tento trabalhar bem. Mas realmente é difícil, mas a pessoa se habitua. Como tou a ter nas aulas de português um pouco desta linguagem, ajuda. Bem eu tento mostrar aos poucos para não ser toda a informação de uma vez. Hahaha. A madrasta é mesmo um alvo a abater. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Bmaciel – Oi. Ainda bem que adora. A Sakura não é rebelde a Sakura tem os olhos abertos, alias foi a vida que a fez assim. É um pouco difícil mas com o passar do tempo se consegue bem. Espero que goste do novo capitulo, beijos enormes.

Lady Muise – Ainda bem que adorou. Não terminei não. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo beijos enormes.


	5. Chapter 5

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 5

Kurenai - Por favor as minhas malas estão no segundo andar na 3º porta a contar da direita.

Kurenai dava indicações de onde estavam suas malas, para que estas fossem levadas para a carruagem. Kurenai também se tinha casado com um homem de um bom partido, contudo este não era como o pai de Sakura, era um homem bondoso e que se preocupava com a sua família. Quando Sakura nasceu Kurenai tentara também engravidar e foi nessa altura que descobriu que ela era infertil. Ela pensou que seu marido fosse procurar outra mulheres para possuir um filho, como muitos faziam, que a iria tratar mal, mas foi o contrario. Ele aceitou bem. Disse que se não fosse com ela preferia não ter mais filhos. Eles se amavam e talvez foi essa a sua sorte.

- Minha senhora a carruagem já está preparada. Quando vossa senhoria desejar tomaremos rumo a konoha.

Kurenai assentiu com a cabeça. Ela queria olhar uma ultima vez para a casa antes de rumar a Konoha. Ela não iria vender a casa, seria impensável para esta apagar as suas memorias. Ela faria parte da herança de Sakura, tudo o que era dela seria para sua afilhada quando esta fosse ter com seu marido no céu.

Kurenai – Muito bem podemos seguir viajem – fechou a porta devagar e com cuidado como se esta sentisse a mínima dor.

Entrou na carruagem e logo esta começou a andar. Teria dois de caminho e pedia para que no meio disso nenhum acidente acontece-se.

Kurenai – Minha querida Sakura, posso não ter tido filha, mas vós sois minha e da minha irmã, como poderia vos deixar em tão maus cuidados. – Kurenai falava para ela. Para si mesma.

Quando Kurenai descobriu a sua infertilidade, sua irmã dissera-lhe.

Flashback on

- Minha querida irmã, deus a abençoe – beijando mão de sua irmã.

Kurenai - Deus, abandonou-me minha irmã. – chorando.

- Vos não fostes abandonada. Apenas aconteceu algo que até escapara ao poder de Deus.

Kurenai – Eu apenas desejava um filho. Sabe minha irmã quando eu falava consigo dizendo que quando cresce-se seria uma boa mulher e seria uma boa mãe? – limpado as lágrimas – hoje não passara de um sonho.

- Kurenai, nos somos irmãs. Nos as duas fazemos um todo. Foi isso que nossa mãe dizia. Nos somos duas metades de uma parte e juntas somos capazes de tudo. Se minha filha é uma parte de mim também será uma parte de ti. Podes não ter uma filha nascida de teu ventre, mas quem é deus ou o homem para te proibir de ter um filho de coração ?

FlashBack off

Kurenai era como uma segunda mãe para Sakura e seu marido era como um segundo pai. Ela amava aquela família, onde ela vivia no meio do amor e carinho. Mas tudo mudava. Kurenai foi obrigada a mudar com seu marido, apesar de a visitar de 4 em 4 meses. Não era possível mais cedo. E foi nessa altura que a desgraça dos Haruno se deu.

Kurenai – Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça, mas tu minha querida Sakura viveras para sempre feliz.

----

-Querida foste chamada a presença do rei , quanta honra

Ino - Pois minha adorada irmã também foi. -

- Minha filha vos sois a mais bela da família, ela não terá qualquer importância aos olhos do rei. Apenas você minha querida

Ino – Minha irmã pode não possuir tamanha beleza quanto eu , porém minha adorada mãe, ela não deicha de ser um perigo se for a presença de sua majestade. – caminhado em direcção á sua mãe – vós sabeis como convencer o seu esposo, senhor meu padrasto, pois bem, faça com que ele não permita a ida da minha adorada irmã á presença do rei, pois caso ela for, e ele por algum motivo se encantar com ela, então vós também saireis prejudicada, e muito mais que eu.

Ino sairá do quarto de sua mãe, com um sorriso vitorioso de sua cara. Ino sempre conseguia manipular as pessoas para seu proveito. Sua mãe assim lhe ensinara, que uma mulher para sobreviver tem de fazer de tudo. A mãe de Ino seguira rumo até á sala onde seu marido lia.

- Senhor meu marido espero que não esteja a vos incomodar com minha presença.

-Claro que não. – pousando o livro e os óculos – a que devo a honra da vossa presença.

-Meu senhor, esteve a pensar. Amanha será o dia em que nossas adoradas filhas iram á presença do rei. – sentando-se – E um grande medo de vergonha apoderou-se de minha mente. Sakura não está preparada para casar quanto menos se casar com o Rei.

- Mas porque dizeis isso? Sakura sempre foi uma menina criada para ser uma das mais belas e honradas mulheres.

- Acredito que sim, mas vós não vês as atitudes desta menina? Por vezes mal educada, por vezes arrogante. Ela é tão imprevisível como o tempo. – se levantando em direcção a janela. Olhando para o jardim de costas para seu marido. – Meu querido , podeis imaginar se o rei faz uma questão impertinente e esta lhe respondo arrogantemente? Será o nosso ultimo respirar como nobres e pior a vergonhas , ninguém irá querer que esta se caso com seus filhos, ela será esquecida – olhando para este – porém se o rei ficar encantado com Ino e esta se casar com este , Sakura como irmã desta será chamada para se casar com os maiores nobres do reino .

- Tendes razão, Sakura não é tão qualificada como Ino para se casar com sua majestade porém minha adorada esposo vos estais me dizendo que seria preferível poupar a ela e a nos suas família de uma humilhação, não a deixando ir ao encontro do rei?

- Exactamente meu marido. Exactamente.

----

Jiraya – Vossa majestade? – olhando para Sasuke deitado na cama.

Sasuke – Fechai a porta e se possível as cortinas. – ordenou sasuke

Jiraya – Fechou a porta e correu as cortinas deixando o quarto mais escuro apesar de alguma luz clarear o quarto.

Jiraya Estais a vos sentir mal senhor?

Sasuke – Possuiu uma enorme dor de cabeça e o meu estômago parece um tambor real. – olhando para jiraya – será idiota dizer que tenho medo?

Jiraya – Não senhor, todo o homem tem medo, até deus tem medo.

Sasuke – Óptimo. – olhando para o tecto – Estou cheio de medo.

Jiraya riu se um pouco com aquela afirmação e chegou a beira da cama e se sentou nela.

Jiraya – Antes de vós seres o grande Rei do reino de Konoha, vós eras o Sasuke e antes de tudo isso eu cuideis de vós tal como de Naruto. Vós sempre esperavas uma luta um combate para demonstrar o que vós valias, não tinhas medo, mas quando se tocava a mulheres tinhas um medo desgraçado . – sorrindo – já Naruto era ao contrario. As lutas metiam-lhe um pouco de receio , mas em termos de mulheres ele era bem mais extrovertido que vós,

Sasuke – Caso não saiba fora vós que incutiu a Naruto o dom de correr atrás de um rabo de saia.

Jiraya – Isso só durou até aos 14 depois ele mudou - _-'''

Sasuke – Claro transformou-se em um Homem. – se levantando – que concelho me dá?

Jiraya – Nunca desprezes uma mulher. Sê carinhoso , e galanteador.

Sasuke - Sim pois, com isso você arranja quantas vós desejares.

Jiraya – Nem todas – olhando para o lado

Sasuke – Quem é a vossa nova vitima ?

Jiraya – A cozinheira Tsunade.

Sasuke – Desejo lhe muita sorte meu amigo, já meu pai dizia que nenhum homem lhe conseguiu roubar o coração nem a mão desta em casamento. Ela é das mulheres de honra, não vai com qualquer um.

Reviews

Brouillerd – Oi. Hum vai ser mesmo uma grande batalha. É você tem razão, mesmo, ela não vai entregar tão fácil. Ui ui . Tsunade e Jiraya são daquelas pessoas, que quanto mais me bates mais eu gosto de ti. Claro que não é para levar a letra, não vamos andar aqui a bater uns aos outros para demonstrar o nosso amor, mas que alguma panelas e rolos de massa vão voar na cara deste vão. Hahahaha. Também estou ansiosa, e olha que sou a autora, dá para perceber? Bem pelos meus cálculos são mais dois capítulos depois deste e já aparece o nosso casalzinho. Sabe como é, eu demoro a que os casais se formem, acho que deve rolar um pouco da história para se perceber . Demonstrar um pouco do passado o que se pensão. Eu sou muito demorada a fazer isso. E quero te dar um grande abraço e um grande obrigado pelos teus elogios. ^.^ beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Lady Muise – OI. Pois foi para o curtinho. Tempo não dá para tudo -_-''', ok não é desculpa mas eu sei que você me desculpa não é verdade? *-* . Mas cá está o novo um pouco atrasado acho eu. Ahahaha. Beijos grande se espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Pamela Candido Oakes – Oi. Valeu a sua passagem. Hahaha. Foi uma passagem bem agradável, e muito obrigado. Ainda bem que está gostando da história e do português. Que de vez em quando me atraiçoa. Ahaha. Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Bmaciel – Oi. Cá estou eu com a continuação. ^.^. Bem como já respondi a uma review o encontro entre Sasuke e Sakura segundo as minhas contas deve ser daqui a dois capítulos depois deste. Hum. Demora um pouquito, mas não se preocupe já esteve mais longe de acontecer. Ahahaha. Beijos grandes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Bem agora é só me deixar uma review, e já sabem para o que é. Ara me deixar feliz. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

O rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 6

Sakura voltava para casa, descansada e com um sorriso no rosto, coisa que muitas vezes era difícil de encontrar. Todos sabiam o porque de tal acontecimento, não se podia negar tal coisa. Ela era linda tal como sua mãe quando era menina, mas ao contrario de sua mãe, Sakura tinha o cabelo mais corto, pelos ombros, tudo porque sua madrasta quando já estava casada a um ano, achou que ela com a sua beleza cobria o brilho que sua filha, Ino, devia dar a entender ás pessoas. Num acto de fúria cortou-lhe o cabelo e proibiu que ela o deixa-se crescer e claro que o pai de Sakura não se meteu. Mas para ela já nada disso tinha importância. Ela queria se ir embora daquela casa, e nessa altura ela tinha a certeza que seu pai iria ver quem realmente era a sua mulher e a sua "filha " Ino.

Sakura abriu a porta de casa, e viu seu pai sentado no sofá e tudo lhe dava a entender que estava a espera dela. Ela seguiu em direcção a seu pai devagar, e com um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Sakura minha querida tenho algo que vos falar, e é de todo vosso interesse. – olhando para o chão.

Sakura se apercebeu que dali não viria grande coisa, ou melhor dizendo quando ele não tinha a coragem de olhar nos olhos dela ou até mesmo na cara dela por uns segundos queria dizer que ele estava a ser um pão mandado de sua madrasta. Sakura não fizera cerimonia e se sentou rapidamente.

- Eu e a senhora vossa mãe, estivemos a conversar.

Sakura – Eu já vos disse que a senhora minha mãe está morta. Ela é a minha madrasta. – disse indignada

- Nós achamos que vós não estais qualificada para servires o nosso Rei como mulher ou para servires o reino como rainha. Vós não tendes como eu hei-de vos explicar – olhando para o outro lado – educação de uma nobre para conseguires empenhar um papel tão honroso como este.

Sakura - Vós ousais insinuar tal cousa? – se levantando indignada – eu sou vossa filha. Eu – batendo com a mão em seu peito – Eu sou sangue de vosso sangue, carne de vossa carne e vós ousais me despregar como lixo? – irritada.

- SAKUARA EU SOU VOSSO PAI.

Sakura – MEU PAI? Qual é o pai que faz isto á sua filha?

- Minha filha compreendei sua mãe tem razão.

- Senhor meu pai, nunca ouse dizer que aquela mulher que trouxeste para dentro desta casa desesperado é minha mãe. Você me jogou na rua da amargura no dia em que se casou com ela e decidiu me por de lado, para segurar um casamento que arruinou o nome Haruno e agora pretendeis que ele se reerga com este casamento. Fique sabendo meu pai que a legitima haruno aqui sou eu.

Sakura não aguentou mais aquela conversa. Subiu de imediato para o seu quarto sem o seu sorriso e sem uma lágrima, ela sabia que algures sua madrasta via a situação e ela não lhe daria aquele gosto. Ela chegou ao seu quarto e se trancou , indo em direcção á sua cama onde se deitou. Olhava para a sua janela e via como paisagem o castelo e mais abaixo dele os campos das pessoas que eram simples camponeses.

Sakura – Tenho pena do novo Rei. Mesmo sendo o mais respeitado, quantos não são falsos para este, quantos não querem a sua cabeça numa bandeja. Porem se vós vos casares com uma mulher que vos ama e vós a ela, esse sentimento pode será atenuado, mas se casares com uma interesseira será mais um jogo de poderes e traições na corte.

Sakura se levantou e foi para a janela vendo os camponeses lá no fundo a trabalharem

Sakura – Vida pobre, vida santa. Trabalham muito, e pouco são respeitados, mas unem-se para ajudarem uns aos outros, casam-se com quem amam, e vivem felizes. Todos ajudam todos compartilham a felicidade e os louros do trabalho. Sem duvida preferia ser uma camponesa á nascença do que uma nobre num berço de ouro.

-----

Jiraya ia a caminhar feliz da sua vida, para a cozinha, quem não o conhece-se bem diria que era uma pessoa que apreciava a comida. Mas a verdade , verdade era que apreciava uma certa cozinheira, que era a única que lhe fazia frente e que não se deixava ir com sua belas cantadas e talvez fosse isso que ainda o cativava para a ter.

A porta se abriu e Tsunade revirou os olhos ao ver um jiraya muito feliz a entrar.

Jiraya – Bom dia a todas vós. – olhando para as novas cozinheiras .

Tsunade – Nós temos de preparar todo para o jantar do Rei que desejais mais desta cozinha? É que se vos está a passar neste momento por essa cabeça pervertida me vir atormentar, eu juro por nosso Deus que aquela panela de óleo a ferver vai ter como finalidade sua cabeça.

Jiraya – Minha querida não resista mais ao meu encanto. – pegando-a pela cintura – vós sabeis que eu sou o vosso homem de sonho.

Tsunade – Estava desgraçada da minha vida se vós fosses o homem da minha vida – Calcando o pé deste.

Jiraya – Ai, essa doeu. – saltando um pouco agarrado ao seu pé - você não é uma rosa com espinhos, você é...

Tsunade – Se ousar me dizer o que está pensando eu mato voz – pegando numa faca grande de cozinha

Jiraya – Eu ia dizer que voz sois uma bela rosa em que as pétalas são venenosas. – tentando sorrir.

Tsunade – Sei – espetando a faca na mesa de madeira deixando Jiraya a suar frio.

Jiraya – Bem. O Rei disse que amanha não queria almoço e por isso vós poderias tirar um dia livre.

Tsunade – Muito bem aceito –olhando para Jiraya – E a minha resposta é não. – olhar sério

Jiraya – Eu ainda nem tinha vos perguntado

Tsunade – Eu já vos conheço como a palma da minha mão. Passais bem – o empurrando para fora da cozinha.

---- No outro dia ----

Naruto – Estais pronto?

Sasuke – Não. – olhando para a porta que iria se abrir para a sala do trono.

Naruto – óptimo,, boa sorte.

- O Rei Uchiha Sasuke irá agora vos contemplar com a sua presença.

A porta se abre e a imagem de Sasuke é visualizada por centenas de mulheres. Elas faziam a vénia enquanto este entrava e seguia em direcção para se sentar. Depois de se sentar no trono todas elas se levantaram e se puseram em pose.

Sasuke – Como vós sabeis eu irei falar com uma de vós de cada vez. Por favor – dirigiu-se a um senhor que tinha um enormes pergaminho – quem será a primeira?

- Haruno Ino.

Todas ao ouvirem o nome se retiraram em silencio como a norma do respeito.

O homem que estava ao lado deste falara ao ouvido de sua majestade.

- A legitima Haruno não está presente. Eu próprio fiz a verificação, ela não se encontra.

Sasuke movimento a sua cabeça de forma positiva e o homem se retirou.

Ino - Meu Rei.

Sasuke - Voz sois.

Ino - Ino, vossa majestade , Haruno ino.

Sasuke - O que pretendeis com este casamento?

Ino - Lhe dar o que mais deseja. Uma rainha para um reino que necessita de poder, e um filho que é o sonho de você meu rei, ou estarei errada?

Sasuke – É engraçado como as mulheres podem ser tão falsas. Dizeis o que o concelho deseja ouvir, mas não o que um rei deseja. Mas pelo menos mostrais que estais ciente do que é necessário.

Ino – Meu Rei juro perante vós, que o meu amor será algo que vós tereis para sempre se me escolheres.

Reviews

Brouillard – Oi. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Dá um pouco de trabalho, mas praticando se consegue. Eu decidi que se fizesse esta fic, que iria tentar ao máximo com que está fosse o mais realística possível. Espero que esteja a conseguir. ^.^ Sim o pai de Sakura é facilmente manipulado, e ela paga muito das vezes. Mas sabe como é. Por vezes as mulheres conseguem surtir esse efeito nos homens. Ela é uma desse género. Kurenai quer todo do melhor para sua afilhada pois como viu, ela é quase como sua filha também . Vai ser uma grande luta. Jiraya é um riso mesmo. Bem eu li o manga e pareceu-me que ele ainda estava vivo mas ele disse que tentasse salvar chouji que morria e ele fez isso, por isso ficou quase como um espaço em aberto. Aqui está, mate a sua curiosidade. Espero que goste do novo capitulo beijos enormes.

Bmaciel – Oi. Ainda bem que achou isso. *_*. Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste dela. Beijos enormes

Lady Muise – Oi. Bem a Ino aprendeu com a mãe. Ino não manipula a mãe elas as duas são feitas do mesmo saco de farinha, por isso são iguais. Bem a Sakura não vai, mas se montanha não vai a ele , ele vai á montanha. Você vai perceber como eles se vão encontrar. Bem já está a começar a historia a ganhar mais consistência. Acho que no próximo capitulo , vai sr o encontro deles. É só esperar mais um pouco. haha. Ainda bem que espera. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Beijos enormes.

– Oi. Quanta honra ter uma review sua. ^.^fiquei tão feliz por isso . você é minha fã, que bom eu também sou sua fã. *_* que bom. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo . beijos enormes.


	7. Chapter 7

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 7

Um novo dia começara. Para Sakura este dia tinha de ser melhor que o anterior. Ela aguentara firme como uma digna guerreira, as palavras de Ino sobre a sua conversa com o Rei e os comentários de sua madrasta e de seu pai que estavam felizes de sua vida. Porém Sakura nada falara mesmo que lhe fosse solicitada uma resposta, não dera um sorriso e nem sequer um olhar. Todos estes anos ela aprendera a deixar suas emoções de lado e ser fria sem medo algum de represálias por parte de sua "família", que para ela eram simples pessoas que para ela até podiam passar por desconhecidos. Mas ela acordara com o pensamento que hoje tinha de correr bem, tinha que melhorar. Era o que sua mãe dizia. " Se vos deitares triste e desanimada, lembrai vos que o amanha será muito melhor que o de hoje".

Sakura se vestira com um sorriso na cara e olhando para o espelho disse.

Sakura -. Eu não sou inferior a ela, pelo contrario eu sou melhor que ela. Por isso hoje nada que ela me disser me irá ferir. Vós minha querida irmã podeis ser a seta mas desta vez eu serei a pedra que irá quebrar a ponta de vossa seta , sem me ferir.

Sakura tinha acordado decidida a não ser inferiorizada. Estava decidida a retribuir o "afecto" que sua família dava a ela. Sakura estava farta, Porém era só mais um dia ou mais dois e sua madrinha estaria a seu lado, a proteger la daquelas pessoas, que se auto denominavam de família.

Ela desceu calmamente. Sabia que aquela hora estava sozinha em casa, sua "família " tinha saído para um passeio que ela se recusava a fazer. Ela se sentia a mais naquela longa caminhada pelos jardins da corte. Ela dizia que seu lugar não era lá, ao lado daquelas pessoas. Ela não estava muito elegante, e verdade era uma só. Ela preferia aproveitar a manha para limpar a casa como era lhe ordenado e sair com sua amiga Hinata á tarde.

Ela lá começou a limpar os quartos no andar de cima, os corredores. Já ia a meio da manha quando chegara a zona da sala. Estava cansada. Era verdade que cuidar sozinha de uma casa uma tarefa árdua.

Quando ia a começar a varrer a sala, ouve baterem á porta. Sakura pensou que fosse sua família já que por vezes demoravam muito outras vezes pouco era o tempo passado fora de casa. Pousou a vassoura e foi abrir a porta.

Sakura – Bom dia que desejais?

Sakura não sabia quem era o Homem á frente dela, só podia dizer que era lindo e pelos trajes um homem muito rico. Ela ficou olhando para ele á espera de uma resposta. O homem também não parava de olhar para ela.

Sasuke – Gostaria de falar com Haruno Ino.

Sakura – Peço desculpa mas neste momento Haruno Ino não se encontra em casa, saiu num passeio em família pelos jardins da corte, mas pró favor entre e espere um pouco, devem estar quase a chegar.

Sasuke entrou achando estranho a maneira como esta se dirigia a ele, achava piada por um momento ser tratado como uma pessoa normal. Sem aquela conversa de vossa majestade, meu amo, e entre outra vénias e sinais de respeito.

Sasuke – Vós sabeis por acaso quem eu sou? – disse ele com um sorriso

Sakura – Deveria saber quem vós sois? – disse ela num tom irónico

Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke o Rei.

Sakura por momentos sentiu seu coração parar, como ela tinha sido capaz de não se aperceber que quem estava á sua frente era nem mais nem menos o Rei. Ela se sentia envergonhada por o ter tomado como um simples nobre metido, que procurava sua irmã Ino para uma tentativa .

Sakura – Peço imensa desculpa meu Rei, não o tomei como tal. – disse ela fazendo uma vénia.

Sasuke - Ouvi dizer que esta família possuía mais uma filha porem nunca a vi.

Sakura -Meu rei estas a olhar perante ela. Eu sou a Haruno Sakura filha legitima do senhor Haruno.

Sasuke - Se vos soeis a filha legitima porque estais nesses trajes?

Sakura - Porque eu não nasci para ser escolhido como rainha.

Sasuke – Porque vós não foste á minha presença naquele dia? Vós foste convidada, muitas mulheres desejariam isso.

Sasuke sentia-se atraído por aquela mulher, não sabia porque, achava que ela tinha uma beleza natural. Não era falsa como as outras. E por isso desejaria saber o porque da sua recusa a ir ao castelo o conhecer.

Sakura – Simplesmente meu senhor, porque não me acharam digna de ir á vossa presença , não me acharam digna de vos servir, não me acharam digna de um reino porém não me acharam digna de vosso amor. – Sakura ficara um pouco envergonhada com o que dissera porém era a mais pura verdade.

Sasuke – Vossa família decidiu escolher entre uma e outra filha? – Sasuke ficara chocara e aquela história lembrava a dele.

Um rapaz que sempre ficara para segundo plano, graças ao amor incondicional de seu pai e de sua mãe pelo seu irmão mais velho. Quando numa tentativa de conquista no reino, seus pais morreram este tinha deixando uma carta a dizer que o novo Rei seria o seu filho mais velho Itachi, mas só quando este morreu é que Sasuke saboreou o que era estar em primeiro, porém para ter essa sensação teve também de ser o único, o restante.

Sakura – Meu senhor creio que vós não tendes noção que esta família não o é, nem nunca será uma família. O senhor meu pai, me largou , me deixou por uma mulher e outra filha que nem sangue de seu sangue é. Duas mulheres manipuladoras, que conseguiram levar o nome Haruno á ruína. Pois bem, eles não me consideram uma Haruno apesar de legitima , eu então deixarei de o ser, só falta a chegada de uma pessoa, para eu ser livre desta família.

Sasuke – Não deixais de ser filha de vosso pai, não deixais de ser uma Haruno.

Sakura – Com todo o respeito que nutro por vós, mas eu não sou igual a esta gente. Eu quero ser eu mesma, viver feliz, afastada de falsidade, de raiva e de traições. Quero poder conhecer um homem que me ama pelo que sou e pelo o que darei a este. Quero viver com ele sempre o respeitando e esperando o respeito deste. Quero ter uma família e ser a melhor mãe e esposa de sempre. Porém nesta época perece muito difícil que os sonhos tão simples como este que possuo seja concretizado.

Sasuke ficara embalado com as palavras de Sakura. Por uma vez na vida sentiu que sue coração tinha batido de maneira diferente, tinha sentido sinceridade, a verdade que faltava em sua vida. Sentia uma honra em falar com ela, sentia que ele era o lacaio e ela a senhoria.

Sasuke ia só fazer mais uma pergunta quando foi interrompido pelo bater na porta. Sakura fez a vénia e se deslocou á porta abrindo-a.

- Espero que o almoço esteja pronto, vosso pai vai chegar dento de minutos e não queremos que ele se exalte com vossas mãe não é minha querida ? – dizendo isto ela lhe apertava com dois dedos uma das suas faces.

- Primeiro vós não sois minha mãe. Segundo não consegui fazer o almoço, pois foi presenteado com uma presença.

Ino – Qual presença? Um sem pose como você? – disse le sorrindo

Sasuke – Não. O Rei.

Sasuke apareceu á frente destas dando um olhar assustador ás duas mulheres. Ino ficara pálida com a imagem do Rei á sua frente. A madrasta de Sakura quase que tinha um ataque esta também ficara branca e sem fala.

- Meu Rei – fazendo vénia – quanta honre ter vos em nossa humilde casa.

Ino – Peço muitas desculpas pela minha falta de põe e pela minha linguagem grosseira, não pensava que fosse vós – disse ela tentando-se se desculpar com um sorriso. – creio que veio cá por minha causa. – disse ela com uma voz delicada

Sasuke – Não vos tomais por espada se vós apenas sois uma colher. – disse ele cortando a alegria de Ino – Eu vim cá, para conhecer a legitima Haruno que não fora á minha presença. Achei uma falta de respeito da vossa família só ter levado á minha presença uma das filhas, sem nenhuma desculpa aparente, e para mais, uma filha que não a legitima de nome e sangue. Odiei profundamente a vossa ousadia.

- Por favos meu senhor , não se sinta desrespeitado, foi tomo um mal entendido.

Ino olhava para sua mãe com a cara de parva, pois se ela ajudou porque haveria de se desculpar?

Sasuke – Se querem que me sinta bem com vossa família, quero que amanha vossa filha Haruno Sakura seja levada á minha presença no castelo . E quero que venha digna do nome Haruno que transporta em seu sangue. Se ousares me desobedecer mais uma vez, vossa família será desprovida do Título de nobreza.

Sasuke saiu pela porta como se nada se teve-se passado, frio como gelo, com pose superior e olhar impenetrável. Subiu para o seu cavalo negro de belo porte e elegância.

Sasuke – Espero por vós menina Haruno amanhã no meu castelo.

Dizendo isto se retirou a cavalgar pelo caminho de terra . Ino olhara para Sakura cheia de ódio e esta apercebeu que ela não ia ficar lá a dormir aquela noite. Ela preferia dormir em casa de sua amiga Hinata de que de uma maneira ou de outra defrontar sua madrasta e imã. Aliás amanhã deveria chegar sua Madrinha.

Review

Lady Muise – Oi. Sim Ino é muito cínica, ela não se importa de passar por cima de todos para ter o que ela quer. Bem o Rei já se encontrou com ela neste capitulo e para o próximo também. Espero que tenha ficado feliz com o encontro. Obrigado pelas suas palavras. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Bmaciel – Oi. Sempre de poucas palavras, mas sempre uma presença marcante. Muito obrigado. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Brouillard – Oi. Eu também acho que nesta fic eu fiz uma Ino muito nojenta. Hahaha, mas precisava disso. Eu costumo a fazer de amiga de Sakura tal como Hinata, mas como elas são rivais no anime decidi também a por na minha fic. Sasuke não se deixa levar, acho que ele tem uma grande noção das coisas. Bem ele foi procurar a legitima Haruno com a desculpa que vinha para falar com Ino. De mestre Sasuke , de mestre. Haha. Dá me tanto prazer escrever momentos sobre eles os dois. Jiraya o homem que vai com toda a mulher e Tsunade uma mulher difícil que só quer escolher um homem. Hahaha. Opostos se atraem. O pai de Sakura nem vala a pena falar, é um homem odioso. Espero que se tenha deliciado com o encontro de Sasuke e Sakura. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo .

Juh Hyuuga – Oi. Obrigado ^.^ isso é bom você ter lido tudo sem parar. Hahah. Niguem gosta delas, pois nem eu estou a gostar delas, nem sei como é que me controlo. Estou pensando em introduzir na fic um pouco sabe. Eu costumo por um pouco de Naru/Hina . Você é uma óptima vendedora de ideias, acho que vou mesmo fazer momentos Naru/Hina. Hahahah. Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Marimary – chan – Oi miga. Eu também não sei como, mas sei que me dá o maior gosto em a aturar. Hahah. Você se atirando da ponte? Tá louca? Só pode e depois me deixa assim sozinha no mundo? Lol, não vamos exagerar nas duas coisas. Você é uma querida só me elogia, isso ainda me faz mal. Hahah. Também achei essa parte incrível, da Sakura bater no peito, uma forma de revolta usada. Eu uma vez fez isso,é, dá para cada coisa. Ino e Madrasta de Sakura, são as pessoas mais odiadas na zona. E o pai de Sakura nem há comentário possível. Não se preocupe com as reviews eu sei que você gosta dela. Hahaha. Tenha calma. Beijos enormes miga, te adoro muito. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi. Que engraçado todos odeiam a Ino e a madrasta e o pai de Sakura. Que engraçado. Ainda não a posso matar. Preciso dela. Hahaha. Ainda bem que adorou. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

– Oi. Muito obrigado pelo elogio e cá está mais para você saber . Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 8

Kurenai estava olhando pela janela da sua carruagem, estava quase a chegar ao seu destino, e o quanto ela esteva desejosa de ver a sua querida afilhada, na qual tinha tantas saudades e já não a via á anos. Elas se falavam por carta mas isso não chegava para ela, desde que esta fora criada como sua filha também. Mas por outro lado sentia ainda mais desejo de ver a cara da madrasta de Sakura, de a fazer pagar por todo o que fizera a Sakura e o pai de Sakura iria ter de ouvir umas verdades da boca desta. Foi retirada dos seus pensamentos quando viu pela janela a imagem de Sakura, que não era assim tão difícil de se confundir já que só naquele reino existiam 5 pessoas com os cabelos daquela cor.

A carruagem parou e ela saiu apreçada para ir ter com Sakura. Kurenai correu em direcção a Sakura a abraçando. Era engraçado como naquela altura uma mulher da nobreza a correr era considerado má educação mas ela não se importava , ela só queria estar e aproveitar os anos em que esteve longe de Sakura.

Kurenai – Minha querida quantas saudades – quebrando o abraço – vós estais tão bela e alta. Estais tão parecida com vossa falecida mãe.

Sakura não conseguia prenunciar uma palavra estava demasiado emocionada para isso, seus olhos apenas derramavam lágrimas , lágrimas de felicidade e saudade. Kurenai abraçara-a de novo.

Kurenai – Vós sois demasiado forte para vos deixares abater desta maneira. Lembrai vos que sois tão forte como uma montanha e tão delicada quanto uma flor.

Sakura – Eu sei. Minha querida mãe costumava me falar o mesmo.

Kurenai – E sabe o porque disso? Porque era o que vosso falecido avó meu pai costumava falar para ela. Agora sou eu que vos digo isso.

---

Ino – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a maldita da minha irmã tenha conseguido falar com o Rei, e para não falar que tenha conseguido captar a atenção deste.

Ino estava sentada ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos de igual cor, ela estava sendo acariciada por este, apesar da sua fúria ela correspondia as carícias.

Sai – Minha querida, convenhamos que vós podeis ser muito bela, mas vossa irmã também não vos fica nada atrás. – Sai olha para ela nos olhou percebendo a sua irritação – Sakura é muito bela e muito mais honrada que vós.

Ino – O que ousais dizer? – Ino se levantará rapidamente furiosa

Sai – Ino, vós sois o que chamamos de uma mulher da vida. Vós ides com qualquer homem tal como vossa mãe. Vós estais aqui comigo oferecendo o vosso corpo que já foi desflorado e ainda vós não sois casada. Estais querendo o Rei para poder ter fama e glória do dinheiro. Quem é o homem que vos quer para esposa ou mãe de seus filhos? Ninguém. vós só sois apenas um divertimento carnal, fácil de levar para a cama e divertido de se usar.

Ino – NOJENTO! – Ino eleva a sua mão e é parado por Sai

Sai – É o que vós sois, e foi o que vós escolheste para vida. O pior é que até mesmo uma cobra pode ser amada por outra.

Ino – Nós os dois somos duas cobras então. – Ino baixa sua mão

Sai – Falai o que quiseres, mas eu também não sou muito fácil de lidar, se vós conseguires chegar a rainha e eu não for presenteado com nada. Estais muito mal. Eu farei questão de falar tudo ao Rei , e a todo este reino e vosso querido padrasto que não passa de um corno manso saberá do vosso verdadeiro plano.

Ino – Vós sois desprezível.

Ino – Convenhamos que fomos feitos um para o outro.

----

Kurenai – Finalmente cara a cara .

- Kurenai? O que raios fazeis em minha casa?

A madrasta de Sakura não ficara nada feliz pela visita da madrinha de Sakura. Kurenai nunca fora desejada naquela casa, nunca e não iria ser agora que seria.

Kurenai – Vossa casa? – entrando sem ser convidada – quem pensais que sois para me falar desse jeito e auto titulares de dona desta casa? – olhando para esta furiosa.

- Vossa presença não desejada nesta casa, por ninguém.

Kurenai – Primeiro eu sou desejada pela dona da casa a minha afilhada. Segundo – sentando-se no sofá – Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto o pai de Sakura o ex marido de minha falecida irmã não chegar. E não será uma _meretriz_ que me irá tirar daqui.

- como ousas me chamar esse nome ....

Kurenai – Como ousaste mal tratar a minha afilhada? Como ousaste te apoderar do que era dela por direito? Como ousaste fazer a minha afilhada passar tais tormentos até hoje? Como ousaste por um pai contra uma filha? Por todo isso, eu irei fazer com que todos vocês paguem pelo que fizeram a minha querida Sakura. E podais tomar isto como uma promessa. Eu irei fazer com que a sua queda do alto pedestal ainda seja mais dolorosa do que eu estava planeando.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

Kurenai – Tomai como um aviso, a não ser claro que se vós e vossa filha não vos afastares de Sakura e não a deixares viver feliz como ela merece podeis tomar isso como feito.

----

Jiraya – Vós já reparaste naquela rapariga? – jiraya olhava da janela de cozinha falando para Tsunade.

Tsunade – Na Haruno Sakura? – Tsunade se juntou a jiraya na janela

Jiraya – Então era como eu pensava, ela é a legitima Haruno. – olhando para Tsuande – como ela está grande e bela.

Tsunade – é eu lembro-me quando a mãe dela e o pai dela a trouxeram a primeira vez á corte e depois ao palácio. Ela não se deve lembrar a pobre coitada – Tsunade tinha um belo sorriso em seu rosto tal como Jiraya

Jiraya – Eu lembro-me que ela veio a cozinha para beber água e começou a vos ajudar não foi?

Tsunade – Pois foi – sorrindo ainda mais – a mãe dela quando a veio buscar ria-se do que ela fazia. A ma~e dela era uma das mulheres mais belas do reino.

Jiraya – O pai dela desgraçou a vida dela.

Tsunade – Pois foi. Mas porque ela está com o Rei? – curiosa.

Jiraya – Ele queria saber quem era a legitima Haruno e o porque de ela nãoi ter vindo. Vós já sabeis como é, quando algo não está bem ele descobre o porque.

---

Sasuke – Então vós dizeis que a vossa madrinha chegou.

Sakura – Sim vossa majestade. Ela voltou por minha causa.

Sasuke – É smepre bom quando temos alguém que se preocupa com nós.

Sakura – Isso vós tendes toda a razão. Meu Rei – Sakura virou-se para Sasuke muito sorridenbte – nunca vos imaginaste como um pobre e simples camponès?

Sasuke – Porque vós me perguntais tal coisa?

Sakura – Porque no sue caso, talvez fosse bom viver com pessoas verdadeiras e que nos trariam felicidade mesmo com dificuldade. Pode parecer algo impensável mas eu amava ter nascido camponesa.

Sasuke ficou pasmado com o que Sakura havia dito. Ele nunca tinha encontrado niguem tão sincero e tão conhecedora da vida como ela. Ele também já tinha desejado isso, mas sempre teve vergonha de dizer alguém porque ele tinha medo que o tomassem por louco. Mas ela era exactamente como ele.

Reviews

Brouillard – OI. Que bom que você gostou, ( delirando), eu sei que muitos estavam á espera do tão encontro entra Sasuke e a nossa querida Sakura, devo dizer que tentei achar o melhor modo para conseguir algo bom , mas se superou suas expectativas devo dizer então que , eu conseguiu uma coisa boa. ( felicidade) tantos elogios que até fiquei corada, até ria meia boba. =) Eu também adorei o "sabão Natural" que o Sasuke passou a Ino, nunca pensei que conseguiria tal proeza, um confronto destes. Eu sinceramente acho que o Rei encontrou uma rainha porém existe uma bruxa que está a dar cabo da minha linda cabeça. Hahahah. Beijos fofos.

– Oi. Claro que eu ia atender a sue pedido, você é uma querida, merecia que seu pedido fosse concedido. ^.^ Bem eu sei que demorei desse vez porém tenta não me matar eu ainda preciso de acabar a história. Hahaha. Obrigado pelo seus elogio e espero que continue a gostar dela. Beijos fofos

cássia jenny - Oi. Fico muito lisonjeada pelas suas palavras, e claro pelo seu comentário e fico feliz por gostar dela (muito feliz) , porém não poderei fazer o que me pediu. Eu sei que existe pessoas que não gostam de NaruHina porém eu como gosto e acho que eles são uma mais valia para as minhas fics eu costumo os por, e como já prometi que iria por, não irei voltar com a minha palavra atrás. Creio que deve compreender que a nossa palavra deve valer mais que um contrato e ter mais valor que o ouro. Peço desculpa, mas se teve-se me pedido mais cedo eu teria reconsiderado o seu pedido. Quanto a isso de existir sempre Naruhina não posso fazer mais nada. Mas espero que compreenda ^.^ . Eu sei que teria tido mais lógica que a Tsunade fosse a madrinha de Sakura, mas eu queria que ela fosse exactamente assim, sabe como é idealizei a assim. Mas apesar de Kurenai não ter muitas ligações com Sakura, também é uma boa pessoa e prestativa para não falar que eu muitas das vezes faço coisas que não têm muito lógica. Hahahah. Sou maluca ^.^ ( que descoberta) Karin não irá aparecer nem nenhuma pessoa da equipa Taka, porque decidi me centrar mais numa luta entre duas irmãs e como tal eles não foram incluídos. E acho que Lee sossegado está muito bem. Hahahah. Nem sei que filme é esse (lol) , do género ao principio me disseram que era parecido com Duas irmãs e um rei ( titulo muito parecido eu sei) que já tinha ouvido falar mas que não tinha visto e fiz questão de ir ver como era, e deparei-me com a noção básica mas diferente do que está planeado em minha cabeça. Agora terei de ver esse para saber. Lol . Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário. Beijos fofos

Lady Muise – Oi. Ainda bem que amou, estou radiante com isso, e sabe que não se precisa de esconder , ( eu encontro você hahaha). Bem eu não vi esse filme mas parece que vou ter de ver, para perceber as parecenças. Hum. Beijos fofos.

Juh Hyuuga – Oi. Sim precisa de dizer que gostou ^.^ , sim precisa mesmo , mas mesmo, mesmo. ( hahaha) Você me apanhou, afinal adorou, então tem de dizer que adorou. Hahaha. Todos adoraram essa parte. Acho que foi um dos clímaxes do capitulo. Sim vai é demorar mais um pouco a ser mostrado. Sabe como é. Mas sim vou por. Só terá de esperar um pouco. Você me chamou de lili, que fofo. ( corada) beijos fofos.

Pietra-chan – Oi. Você conseguiu ler em 25 minutos minha fic? E ainda apor cima amou? Este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. será que caiu algum santo do altar? ( correndo para a igreja mais próxima para verificar), não caiu, estranho. Será que vai cair chuva de chocolate então? Ok agora sou eu que vou parar. Hahahah. Eu também sou muito, mas mesmo muito preguiçosa. Ui ui, nem sabe o quanto. Hahahah. Beijos fofos

Yumi Shinomori – Oi. Ainda bem que gostou da história, agora falando a sério eu vou ter de ver esse filem, acho que é a terceira pessoa que me fala nele. Hum. Tenho mesmo de ver. Ainda bem que gostou da linguagem, tento ser fiel, mas ás vezes escapa. Hahahah.. Beijos fofos.

JaDesAkUrInHa – Oi. Aind abem que acompanha a fic, fico muito feliz, eu gosto de ser feliz, portanto me faça feliz. Hahahah. Bem aqui está ele, o novo capitulo, atrasado mas veio. Hahah. Você sabia que se lhe permitirem podia comentar mesmo sem ser cadastrada? Bastava a pessoa que escreveu ter carregado num botão a dizer que permitia reviwes anónimas e qualquer pessoa o podia fazer. Eu permito isso. Eu também não sabia, mas depois descobri o calcanhar de Aquiles. Hhahahah. Beijos fofos

Bmaciel – Oi. É eu sei como é não ter tempo para nada, não a critico nem a censuro, espero que não tenha levado a mal o que disse, foi só uma brincadeirinha. ^.^ O meu pc não é que seja dinossauro mas a net parece que anda á manivela. -.- Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios, fiquei muito feliz. Beijos fofos.

Marimary-chan – Oi. Miga do meu coração ^.^(abraço) . Não tá com net? Isso é tão mau, eu que digo aqueles dois dias sem net foi quando tive dois trabalhos para fazer, tava a ver que me matava. Muito obrigado pelas suas palavras, elas fazem me sempre tão feliz. ^,^ Sabe porque é que fica apaixonada por elas? Porque ue ponho mel nelas, hahaha e chocolate também. Beijos fofos minha querida


	9. Chapter 9

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Nota da autora : Finalmente estou de férias e quanto esperei este momento para poder postar os novos capítulos . Sei que faltei com o meu compromisso , e sei que muitos estão chateados e eu sei que tenho culpa espero que me perdoe a minha falta de responsabilidade. Não teve nada a ver com falta de imaginação porque disso não tenho razão de queixa, apenas tive de melhorar as notas, e isso implicava eu estar a 100 % na escola e na matéria e não aqui, e graças a deus consegui subir algumas negativas, para não falar que tive exame intermédio e isso deixou-me apavorada. Mas agora vou estar activa, e quando deixar de estar mais, eu aviso e tento postar ao menos um capitulo de duas em duas semanas. Quantas saudades das minhas fics, e quantas saudades de vocês meus queridos , T.T mas finalmente estou de volta e com grandes ideias para os capítulos ^. ^

Capitulo 9

Hiashi estava sentado numa cadeira de veludo debruçado sobre papeis e mais papeis, mais adiante a beira da lareira Neji olhava um arranjo floral de rosas vermelhas muito belas e delicadas, com um cheiro incrivelmente bom, Neji aproveitara para beber um pouco do vinho que tinha no seu copo de cristal que com muita delicadeza agarrava, para que não partisse e com ar superior degustou o vinho.

Neji – Então meu querido tio, vós já decidiste falar com Hinata sobre vossos planos? – olhando para o arranjo

Hiashi – Não lhe devo satisfações, ela é minha filha e tem de aceitar o que eu estipular para ela e para o seu futuro. Alias ao menos se minha filha se casar com um nobre, terá alguma utilidade para a família. – escrevendo nos papeis com uma pena preta

Neji – E acha que ela aceitará tal coisa?

Hiashi – Se não aceitar despromovêrei-la do nome de família , expulsárei-la de minha casa e ela andará pelas ruas da amargura . Conhecendo como a conheço , ela terá medo desse destino e sucumbirá ao desejo do seu pai, como uma bela e respeitada filha.

Neji – Vós não conheceis a Hinata assim tão bem meu querido Tio, não a conheceis – falando a parte.

---

Hinata caminhava cabisbaixa pelos corredores de mármore da corte, onde com os seus arcos bem simétricos davam um olhar aberto sobre os jardins do palácio que eram magníficos, cheios de flores, arvores cobertas por mantos de folhas verdes de várias tonalidades, ora mais claras, ora mais escuras. Hinata olhava para o chão pensativa, apercebendo-se que pessoas passavam ao seu lado, devido aos passos que se ouviam no mármore , ela não queria saber quem era, naquele momento não se importava, andava á procura de Sakura a sua amiga, ela tinha de falar com ela rápido, ela tinha de lhe contar o que se tinha passado. Ela não queria interromper o encontro com o rei Sasuke, mas algo dentro dela não podia esperar, algo dentro dela dizia que se não falasse com Sakura que cometeria uma grande loucura.

---

Naruto – Não posso? - incrédulo – vós só podeis estar a reinar, o Sasuke com uma mulher? - Aproximando-se de Jiraya incrédulo

Jiraya – Eu sei que poderá parecer algo incrível, mas acho que o nosso rei se encantou com a beleza e simplicidade da Haruno . – sorrindo como um pai orgulhoso da escolha de um filho

Naruto – Haruno? – pousando a maça – Vós estais a dizer que o meu amigo Sasuke se encantou com a meretriz de Konoha?

Jiraya – Qual meretriz ... vós não estais a pensar que é a ... meu idiota é a Haruno legitima, a Haruno Sakura.

Naruto – Ufa ... por momentos vós me assustastes, já ia ter uma conversa com o Sasuke, mas pelos vistos ele sabe escolher bem. – atirando a maça ainda com algumas trincas para jiraya que apanha com a mão – Bom vou ter de levar este monte de papeladas para o escritório do Sasuke, todo por causa da guerra , vamos a ver se ele decide ir á frente com isto ou não .

Jiraya – E o que pensas que ele vai decidir? – ponto a maça num balde

Naruto pegando nos papeis que tapavam sua cara – Que ele vai tomar a decisão correcta. – saindo pela porta.

Naruto andava pelos corredores de mármore, atrapalhado com os papeis que estavam á frente deste, não o deixando ver com clareza o que se encontrava á sua frente e ainda para mais distraído com a possibilidade de os papeis caírem e ter de organizar todo de novo.

Hinata continuava os seus devaneios, enquanto percorria o corredor, nesta altura estaria quase a chegar ao jardim onde esta se encontrava. Mas eis que esta vai contra alguém e fechando os olhos só sente um grande peso sobre ela. Abra os olhos lentamente e vê um rapaz louro tentando levantar a cabeça que estava deitado sobre os seios de Hinata o que deixava esta muito corada. O rapaz loiro continuava com os olhos fechados e passava a mão pelos cabelos dourados. Abrira os olhos para ver no que tinha tropeçado e caído e é quando vê uma rapariga totalmente corado debaixo deste.

Naruto – Oh meu santíssimo deus

Naruto sai logo de cima desta com um ar de como se tivesse feito alguma asneira das grandes. Sua cara era de puro medo, alias ele estar numa posição como aquelas com uma mulher poderia trazer graves problemas para ela, já que naquele tempo o machismo era a palavra de ordem e uma mulher era insignificante. Hinata tentara-se levantar ainda corada evitando olhar para ele. Naruto retira a sua cara de bobo e vai ajudar a rapariga a levantar-se.

Naruto – Peço imensa desculpa não queria ter caído sobre vós, peço mil desculpas é que eu estava com um monte de papeis á frente e não vos vi. - Naruto lançou um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos e dera a mão a Hinata para a ajudar a levantar.

Hinata – O..obrigado

Naruto – Vós quem sois? Penso que nunca vos tinha visto na corte.

Hinata – É ..eu ...n..não venho mui..to para aqui. Vim só á procura ..de uma amiga minha.

Naruto – Esperai acho que já sei quem sois, vós sois Hyuuga Hinata não é verdade? Vós sois muito parecida com vossa mãe, por isso é que vosso rosto me era familiar.

Hinata – S..sim . – Olhando para o lado corada.

Naruto- Estais á procura de quem mesmo?

Hinata – Haruno Sakura.

Naruto – Então vós sois amiga da Haruno, acho que posso vos acompanhar ...

Sasuke – Naruto o que raio se passou aqui? O chão está cheio de papeis – olhando para o chão

Naruto – " maldição os papeis esqueci me por completo" – suando frio

Sasuke decide apanhar um papel – O que são?

Naruto – Não se preocupe meu senhor...haha – rindo sem graça

Sasuke – Naruto isto por acaso não é... – olhando para ele com um olhar assassino

Naruto – Como tudo na vida á uma explicação , e isso também possuiu uma explicação, não tão boa como a do mundo ser quadrado, mas tem uma ...

Sasuke – Homem desembucha

Sakura – Hinata o que vós estais aqui a fazer, passara-se algo?

Hinata – Bem, eu precisava muito de falar com vós, e a meio do caminho vinha distraída, e como este senhor vinha com os papeis e não via muito bem, fomos um contra o outro, se tivesse estado com atenção nada disto teria acontecido . Meu Rei perdoa esta subordinada – Fazendo vénia.

Sasuke – Ora essa, eu estava a brincar com o Naruto, ele é meu amigo de infância ... isto não tem assim tanta importância.

Naruto – sério? – sem perceber nada

Sasuke – Sakura podeis ir, vá ajudar vossa amiga ela precisa mais de vós do que eu. – sorrindo

Sakura – Obrigado meu rei. – indo ter com Hinata

Sasuke – Sakura por favor tratei-me por Sasuke

Sakura olha para trás e assente com a cabeça.

----

Ino olhava para Sai adormecido na cama, esta estava sentada na cadeira de madeira a beira da cama apenas tapada com um lençol branco.

Ino – " Se todo tiver corrido bem, neste momento o meu plano já está em marcha, vós sereis o meu bilhete para alcançar o trono" – passando a mão pela barriga com carinho e sorrindo cinicamente

----Reviews----

Usagi-chan – Oi nossa quanta saudade sua ^.^ ok a culpa foi minha , mas voltei ( fazendo festa). Eu não vou matar a Ino, pelo menos agora ^.^ sabe ela vai ter um grande papel nesta história e sem ela esta história não tinha mais ponta por onde se pegar, portanto ela vai ficar bem vivinha. Bem quanto ao Sai, só vendo , ela é uma personagem duvidosa , e por isso não sai bem o que fazer bem com ele. E os caras lindos tem de sre vilões menos Sasuke claro *.* beijos espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Tsukii Ana – Oi . bem cá está a continuação e espero que esteja de seu agrado. Bem diga como eu poderei a adicionar no orkut e terei o Maior gosto em adicionar. Beijos e muito obrigado pela sua review

– Oi. Muito obrigado pelo sue review e cá está o 9º capitulo quentinho e pronto a ser lido. Espero que goste beijos

Juh Stackhouse – Oi . Fiquei muito feliz com a sue review, e fico lisonjeada por ter dado um salto á Internet para ver a fic mesmo tendo prova e ter de estudar. E espero que não esteja magoado comigo pela minha falta de presença apenas coisas da escola que tinham de ser resolvidas. Exactamente Sakura é muito simples e sincera é isso que tento incutir nessa personagem, uma pessoa que apesar de nobre tem honestidade. Sim Ino ao contrario de Sakura não são nada parecidas, alias nem são mesmo irmãs, mas pode se ver a partir disso o quanto duas pessoas são diferentes. bem aqui está o capitulo com NaruHina que prometi ^.^ espero que goste e muito obrigado pela sua review beijos.

Amandaotaku – Ainda bem que gostou do resumo ^. ^ fico agradecida por ter mais uma fã, muito obrigado por todo, beijos e espero que goste do capitulo.

Anna koori – Oi. Bem peço desculpa por só postar hoje, mas escola e más notas não combinam com horas extras de divertimento. Ainda bem que gosta dela, fico muito feliz que existem pessoas que gostam assim tanto dela. Muito obrigado pela sua review amei. Está no meu coração beijos.

Casan – Oi. Obrigado pelo seu puxão de orelhas estava mesmo a precisar. Eu sei que faltei com o meu compromisso mas não foi por me andar a meter noutras situações. Simplesmente eu tinha descido muito as minhas notas, e estou em risco de reprovar de ano -.- e por tanto meu pai teve de me abrir os olhos para eu deixar um pouco isto e dar atenção á escola e foi o que eu fiz. E pelos vistos consegui subir algumas, e estando de férias que apesar de duas semanas apenas dera algum espaço de manobra. E como as negativas baixaram mais tenho mais autorização para continuar isto. Eu no entanto não andei a brincar com os leitores das minhas fics, apenas estava em risco de reprovar e não me podia dar ao luxo disso, e como muitos estão atentos ás outras decidi postar dois capítulos em uma que já tava atrasada e em outra que tinha poucos capítulos para dará a conhecer o motivo da minha possível ausência. De longe eu querer dar pé na bunda de vocês como disseste nada disso. Não sou assim. Eu tb era fã de outras fics e tive de deixar de as ler também. Espero que me perdoe, mas era preciso eu fazer isto. Beijos


	10. Chapter 10

O Rei e as Duas Irmãs

Nota da autora : Decidi fazer algo engraçado, um jornal no meu perfil. Onde falarei um pouco das minhas fics. E claro dos capítulos que irei postar. Poderei dar algumas pistas, mas ainda não sei bem. Será lá que responderei se houver alguma dúvida por explicar em algum capitulo ou fic. Sugestões também as aceito e criticas ainda melhor porque me farão ser melhor escritora de fics ^.^ Portanto podem dar lá uma passadinha e ver. Sempre que eu postar um novo capitulo terá lá um comentário sobre este. Espero que gostem. Beijos

P.S – demoro porque ela teve de ser rescrita ^.^ porque quando o pc foi para formatar o capitulo foi junto e foi apagado ^.^desculpem a demora

Capitulo 10

Havia um cocheiro sentado no seu banco de cocheiro , na qual, tranquilamente lia um livro, um tal de "Os murmúrios das rosas", um livro que naquela altura era digamos que muito cobiçado nas livrarias da época, um livro que continha o mais puro romantismo, o romantismo dramático, o que naquela altura era o fruto mais apetecível para qualquer pessoa, bem mais pessoas da média classe e alta classe. O que muitos de vocês podem estar a pensar é como é que um cocheiro teve acesso a esse livro? Fácil, um cocheiro da realeza recebia muito dinheiro, era um cargo muito bem remunerado, e por tal para estes era muito fácil terem o que mais desejavam.

Ele lia passivamente aquele livro tão apetecível, apenas para matar tempo, o tempo que já ia em 1 hora. Ele tinha de esperar pela dona Haruno Sakura e a levar em segurança para a sua casa, coisa que para ele era muito fácil, apenas tinha de esperar por ela, nada mais nada menos. Porém a sua leitura fora interrompida com o aproximar de duas vozes femininas. Este olhará para onde vinham aquelas vozes e constatou que era a dona haruno. Pousara o livro bem direitinho , e sairá para abrir a porta do coche , ela agradeceu e entrou e de seguida Hinata também o fez, este olhara para dentro do coche e perguntará.

- Dona Haruno deseja passar pela casa dos hyuugas ?

Sakura – Não será necessário, é para a minha casa.

-Muito bem, com a sua licença.

O homem fechara a porta e subira para o seu banco, e com uma leve toque nas rédeas os cavalos começaram a caminhar e o coche a andar.

Lá dentro Hinata estava calada , mas muito nervosa, como se alvo a perturba-se e Sakura notava isso, ela esperava que Hinata começa-se a falar, mas esta não começava. Sakura então suspirou e abriu um pouco a boca, para falar, mas foi cortada por Hinata.

Hinata - Eu prefiro que seja me vossa casa, não me sentirei bem falar cá, até porque eu não tenho muita … -olhando para a parede do coche que ficava por trás dela – as paredes por vezes tem ouvidos imagine os coches.

Sakura fechara os olhos e apenas consentiu com a sua cabeça e lançou um belo sorriso para a sua amiga. Sakura sabia que devia ser algo com a sua família, e por isso o cuidado com que ela tinha, para que nada caísse em ouvidos de pessoas sem qualquer moral e ética. A viagem demorara uns 10 minutos , já que o cocheiro não queria andar muito depressa. Mas depois desses minutos em silêncio lá estavam elas em casa , onde subiram e foram ter com a madrinha da Sakura, a dona Kurenai que naquele momento bordava um pano ,um bordado de uma paisagem. Sakura entrara na sala junto com uma Hinata triste e desamparada, ambas sentaram-se no sofá grande, e Kurenai apercebendo-se que algo se passava , pousara o bordado em cima da pequena mesa de madeira que possuía uma jarra de flores e virara-se para a sua empregada.

Kurenai - Pode sair, se precisar de algo eu mesma o farei, e já agora não quero ninguém noi andar de cima.

-Muito bem minha senhora.

A empregada fizera uma vénia como sinal de respeito e saíra pela porta na quel afizera questão de bater com muito cuidado.

Kurenai – Hinata vós quereis que também saía?

Hinata – Não, por favor fique aqui preciso muito também dos seus conselhos.

Kurenai olhava para Sakura entendendo que era algo com a sua família e isso as preocupava.

Sakura – Hinata minha querida que se passou? Vós não estais bem, o que aconteceu? – Sakura segurava as mãos da sua amiga Hinata

Hinata – Vós sabeis que o senhor meu pai me acha uma inútil, alias eu mesma penso que o senhor meu pai me odeia por não ter nascido barão e sim uma **mulher. **E como mulher que sou e inútil que sou, realmente não sei porque demorou muito tempo a se querer livrar da minha pessoa. Vós sabeis que uma mulher não poderá nunca dar continuação ao nome , ao título de nobreza que o seu nome da família tem, para a futura geração, apenas a criança Barão, que á muito tempo foi escolhido o Neji, o meu adorado primo, que toda a vida me vem mostrando ainda mais que o meu pai o quanto não sou necessária para aquela família – as lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto – Mas o que odeio mais, é que o senhor meu pai, sabendo perfeitamente que acredito no amor, que acredito como minha mãe acreditava , no casamento por amor, e mesmo assim rompera com a promessa que fez á minha mãe de nunca permitir que casa-se por conveniência, e sim me casar por quem eu amava.

Sakura – Isso quer dizer que vós estais prometida? – disse Sakura horrorizada

Hinata – Sim, e pior é que sei e não é pelo senhor meu pai. Ele omitiu-me isso. Sabeis como eu soube dessa infelicidade? – olhando para o chão – eu ontem á noite ia pedir a bênção ao meu pai para me poder deitar, já que não me sentia muito bem, quando cheguei ao seu escritório vi que estava a porta um pouco aberta e foi ai que vi o senhor meu pai com outro senhor que só mais tarde percebi quem era, o Duque de Nakamura .

Flashback on

Hiashi – Como vós meu caro amigo sabeis , eu tive a infelicidade que ter uma menina e não o barão. E como sabeis a minha filha Hinata é uma mulher inútil , se ao menos tivesse saído á sua falecida mãe e minha falecida esposa – olhando para cima – que deus a tenha, não teria tanto esta preocupação de a casar rapidamente. Não será ela que irá dar continuação ao nome, e por isso desejo que ela se casa com alguém que possa lhe dar uma boa vida e dar aos meus netos um belo título de nobreza. E como sabeis nossas famílias á muito que são amigas e por isso seria bom para ambos que nossos filhos se casassem. – sorrindo para o Duque-

Duque – Não poderia concordar mais com isso, até porque eu também quero casra rápido o meu filho, ele é digamos que um mulherengo, e não assenta com nenhuma mulher, só anda bem metido em bordeis e bordeis, sem ter a noção que é o nome de familia que põem em jogo. – bebendo um golo de seu vinho – acredito que se ele se casar ele vai mudar, tenho a perfeita certeza disso.

Hiashi – Ainda bem que estamos de acordo. Quando quereis o casamento?

Duque – Bem , terei de falar com a senhora minha mulher , ela disse que quando o nosso filho se casa-se que queria ser ela a organizar tudo, mas dentro de 3 dias no máximo virei cá com noticias.

Hiashi – Ainda bem quanto mais rápido for melhor ….

Flashback off

Hinata – O que é que eu faço meu deus? – chorando sobre o peito de Sakura .

Kurenai – Hinata vosso pai irá dar a conhecer o vosso casamento e provavelmente será hoje… - olhando para a janela e se levantando – Hinata eu não sei o que vos dizer, vós sois de uma grande família nobre, uma das primeiras do reino de Konoha e não me admira que os Hyuugas se preocupam muito com a sua próxima linhagem , a próxima geração , mas vós sois a filha dele, vós ainda podeis fazer com que vosso pai desista dessa ideia, já que le prometeu a vossa falecida mãe.

Sakura – Minha adorada madrinha vós não conheceis o ….

Hinata – O senhor meu pai … ele não se interessa se eu não aceito, ele não se interessa se eu ficarei feliz ao lado de um homem desconhecido … ele quer lá saber se serei maltratada e forçada a algo. Depois de me casar, pertencerei ao senhor meu marido e depois disso eu terei de sofrer em silêncio… como a maior parte destes casamentos arranjados.

Sakura – Mas acho que talvez devas tentar, eu sei que o vosso pai é demasiado conservador, e que vós não foste algo que ele planeasse e por isso a sua desilusão perante vós. Mas vós sois incrível e ele deve ter muito orgulho em vos ter como sua filha ..

Kurenai – é claro, e ele não a irá por fora d aporta se vós vos recusares.. ele é vosso pai -. Sentando-se ao lado de Hinata e a abraçando. – Nem sempre as coisas são fáceis minha querida, mas ganha coragem e enfrenta vosso pai, talvez ele pense melhor.

Hinata – Muito bem eu irei tentar… Obrigado – dando um sorriso triste

---- 15 minutos de pois na casa dos Haruno ----

- Será que é a Ino? – Pousando o livro no sofá e se levantando em direcção á porta .

A mãe de Ino respirara fundo e fazendo cara séria abrira a porta de maneira bruta como se fosse atacar a possível pessoa que estava lá.

- Ino são horas de … Vós!

Os olhos dela se estreitaram numa velocidade incrível , como se existe uma raiva sem precedentes a quem lá se encontrava.

- O que desejais daqui?

- O que desejo não cabe a mim ter… a tua alma já está prometida ao diabo, portanto o que desejo é que pagas pelos teus pecados ainda viva…

- Vós não desistis facilmente – rindo – não é verdade Kurenai?

Kurenai – O vosso riso é inoportuno , o que me leva a crer que vós temeis me , verdade?

- Se vos temesse já teria fechado esta porta e para vos mostrar isso entrai – dando passagem – só espero que sinta confortável

Kurenai – Não obrigado o que vim aqui dizer é que tens 1 mês para devolver tudo o que vós roubaste de minha afilhada, e se não o fizeres tereis de se haver com a lei, eu tenho os documentos que contem as provas – olhando a rir para ela – se não fizeres o que estou mandando no prazo estipulado eu farei com que te arrependas amargamente e antes que me esqueça – a tua filha que se afaste do Rei , a Sakura está a gostar dele e ele dela, e não quero que mais uma meretriz cruze o caminho dela.

Kurenai vira as costas e com a sua pose entra no coche e olhando pela janela deste acena com a mão numa maneira irónica para dizer "adeus" . A mãe de Ino entra irritada para dentro de casa, atirando um vaso ao chão. Senta-se no sofá completamente enraivecida, quando Houve a porta a abrisse-se. Levanta-se novamente e vê a sua filha Ino contente e a cantar baixo.

-Ino chega aqui imediatamente.

Ino olha para a mãe com ar superior e caminha em direcção a esta ficando parada a 5 metros de sua mãe.

Ino – Que desejais? Estou com um pouco de pressa e portanto se fosse possível falar rápido agradecia, alias tenho um encontro com o Rei.

- Desde quando é que tens um encontro com o Rei? - desconfiada

Ino – Desde que faço parte da nobreza e tenho direito a falar com o Rei sobre o que desejo, alias sinto-me descontente com certas coisas e acho que deveria lhe dar a conhecer. Alias ele é o Rei – com um sorriso

- Ino basta, acabou . Quero que te afastes do Rei e agora… eu não quero mais ter aquela metida da besta em minha casa me chateando por causa daquela insolente da sua afilhada…

Ino – Problemas no paraíso e a culpada é a Kurenai… hum quero lá saber mãe. Este problema é só entre vocês as duas… e faça me um favor mãe, não me Chateeis por coisas tão fúteis como essa. – virando costas

- respeita-me eu sou tua mãe, INO ESTAIS A ME OUVIR?

Ino – Mãe só direi isto, no dia em que fores uma mulher de respeito também vos respeitarei, como não sois eu não tenho necessidade de o ser também. Passar bem …

--- Na mansão Hyuuga ---

Hiashi – Bom já sabeis do que se trata.. dentro de pouco tempo teremos as coisas preparadas para vosso casamento.

Hiashi olhava para a janela virado de costas para hinata que estava sentada num pequeno sofá individual cor verde musgo , e virado de costas para Neji que estava sentado na pultrona que ficava perto da lareira que se encontrava apagada. Neji olhava para ambos , avaliando o clima e s posições de ambos e Neji sabia que Hinata não iria aceitar , era apenas uma questão se segundos ou minutos para ela expressar o seu descontentamento. E por mais que Neji não se importasse muito com Hinata ele sempre a protegera, apesar de duro e severo ele sempre fora assim para ela, para que está se tornasse uma mulher forte , mas não suportaria a ideia do seu tio fazer uma idiotice se Hinata se impusesse com a ideia de casamento. Talvez Neji até se importasse com a sua prima Hinata mas o sue orgulho falava mais alto que o seu amor pela sua prima.

Hinata – Meu pai … - s suas mãos suadas agarravam o seu vestido furiosamente amarrotando um pouco o tecido – eu .. eu - olhando para as costas se sue pai – eu não aceito o casamento…

Hiashi vira-se bruscamente para Hinata com os seus olhos cegos de raiva e desprezo…

Hiashi – HINATA…

No próximo capitulo …

Ino irá falar com o Sasuke… o que será que ela irá falar para ele?

A resposta de Hiashi será revelada. O que ele fará?

Reviews

– Oi ^.^ Eu sei que vocês deviam estar preocupados mas o problema é que a escola não me tem dado muito espaço de manobra e ainda para mais, este capitulo teve de ser rescrito porque quando o pc foi para formatar ele foi apagado … eu ás vezes sou irresponsável mesmo. Bem eu já li os perdidos e o casamento foi lindo ^.^ ai que lindo , mas acho que você postou novos e vou ter de ir lá dar uma vista de olhos ^.^ . Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar

Anna Koori – Oi. Eu ainda preciso da Ino durante um bom tempo portanto neste momento não me dá jeito que ela morra, mas depois há vontade ^.^ você vai poder a matar se desejar, eu embrulho ela e mando para você fazer o servicinho hahaha . E cá está a continuação ^.^beijos obrigado por me acompanhar

Grazi-chan – Oi. Cá está a continuação ^.^ espero que tenha gostado da conversa entre Hinata e a Sakura e ainda bem que acha a fic boa ^.^fico muito grata. Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar


	11. Chapter 11

O Rei e as Duas Irmãs

Capitulo 11

Hiashi gritara o nome de Hinata com toda a força que possuía em seus pulmões. Ele olhava para ela, olhando-a como um mísero insecto, olhando-a como se aquela pessoa não merece-se uma única palavra nem um único gesto por parte deste.

Hiashi - COMO ME OUSAIS DESRESPEITAR? SOU VOSSO PAI EXIJO – batendo com o punho na mesa de madeira – QUE RESPEITES AS DECISÕES DE VOSSO PAI, EXIGE OUVISTES?

Hinata se encolhia no seu canto, agarrando mais o seu vestido, a sua cabeça estava baixa, olhando para o chão, ela respirava aceleradamente e com muita força. Ela estava a se sentir mal. Tremia e as suas mãos suavam, ela sentia o frio percorrer o seu corpo, os olhos a ficarem enevoados e a se humedecerem, preparando para que as lágrimas deslizavam sobre as faces desta.

Como Hinata se arrependera de o ter contestado, mas por um lado ela não queria fazer aquilo. Medo? Ela possuía muito naquele momento e o pior de tudo era que pela reacção de sue pai, as coisas não iriam ficar por simples gritos e desaforos . Assuntos da família Hyuuga era sagrado. Deus no céu e os interesses da família na terra.

Hinata – Meu pai – as suas palavras saíam tremulas e profundas – porque não me compreendeis? Eu sou vossa filha porque não me quereis ver feliz ?

Hinata não conseguia mais segurar as suas lágrimas que teimavam em correr pela sua face pálida. Os seus lábios carnudos e vermelhinhos estavam agora a serem pressionados com força.

Hiashi – Eu sabia que vós me irias dar problemas… nunca te importastes com a família, nunca nessa tua miserável vida… para ti o que interessava era aquele maldito jardim – apontando para a janela onde se via o belo jardim - AQUELE MALDITO JARDIM QUE NÃO NOS FARÁ CONTINUAR A SERMOS RESPEITADOS… OUVISTES ? NÃO É AQUELE JARDIM.

Hinata – NÃO DIGAS ISSO MEU PAI NÃO DIGAS – se levantando e gritando – aquele jardim foi anos de dedicação de minha falecida e adorada mãe, a sua esposa senhor meu pai, a sua esposa. Como podeis dizer tal coisa daquele jardim? – apontando para o jardim – tem razão que aquele jardim não nos vai ser respeitados, mas aquele jardim tem uma parte da alma da senhora minha mãe, ela queria muito que o jardim continuasse belo para dar alegria a casa….

Hiashi olhava com raiva para a filha, ela sem dúvida tinha tocado no sue ponto fraco. Ele não estava conseguindo controlar mais os seus nervos. Ele via a sua filha a desobedecer, a falar mais alto que este a o contestar. Nem mesmo Neji o fizera e Neji era barão.

Hiashi – TU VAIS TE CASAR EU FIZ UM ACORO … - caminhando em direcção a ela – EU SOU UM HOMEM DE PALAVRA. MINHA PALAVRA VALE OURO TAL COMO A MINHA HONRA VALE DIAMANTES. – puxando Hinata pelo braço – E não vai ser vós, uma ingrata que me fará voltar atrás com oi que falei.

Hinata fez força e se libertou de seu pai. Ela ficara no meio da sala, revoltada, furiosa.

Hinata – Deu vontade de rir meu pai , vós – apontando para este – Homem de palavra. Não me façais rir… vós juras-te no leito da morte de minha mãe que não me obrigarias a casar com ninguém e tu juras-te sobre as tuas lágrimas que não irias me fazer passar por tamanha dor de me fazer casar com alguém que eu não queira. – gritando – TU NÃO COMPRISTE A PROMESSA Á MINHA MÃE . A TUA PALAVRA NÃO VALE MAIS QUE LIXO.

Neji ao ouvir o que Hinata falará levantara-se apressado e a tempo conseguiu parar o seu tio Hiashi de bater na jovem Hinata. Ele já estava a tira o cinto para começar o castigo desta, mas Neji travou. Quando Hiashi se conteve Neji ficara na mesma no meio deste e de Hinata.

Neji – Não faça isso tio , não faça isso por amor de Deus ela é apenas uma mulher – olhando para Hinata com ar repreensivo – Teremos de conversar minha jovem, e muito a sério.

Hiashi continuava calado enquanto voltava a por o seu cinto de cabedal no lugar. Ele se arranjava tentando manter a compostura que perdera na discussão com a sua filha.

Neji – Não adianta mais meu tio, ela não vai ceder – pondo a mão no ombro – se ela se apaixonar por um nobre a gente casa-a com ele, não adianta continuar.

Hiashi – NÃO – olhando para Neji – Se ela não se casar com a pessoa que escolhi, não casa com mais nenhum. Vai para Freira , vai servir a Deus. – olhando para Hinata

Hinata - Não me podeis fazer isso meu pai, não podeis. – desesperada

Hiashi – NÃO SOIS MINHA FILHA. – olhando para ela – se não aceitares o que vos digo tendes bom remédio, nunca mais por os pés nestas casa, e nunca mais seres chamada de hyuuga. Não mereces este nome.

Neji – Meu tio não se precipite.

Hiashi – Não defendeis vossa prima ela não merece. Escolhei agora…

Hinata – Eu renego o nome dos Hyuugas e nunca mais porei os pés nesta maldita casa.

Sem pensar duas vezes Hinata respondera como se aquilo fosse a sua maior certeza em toda a sua vida. Hinata começara a caminhar em direcção á porta mas sem antes dar uma última palavra a seu pai.

Hinata – Eu não utilizarei mais o nome Hyuuga, mas uma coisa podeis ter a certeza … o filho que eu tiver mesmo que seja Barão não carregara o nome desta família, nunca ireis poder estar com ele, ver ou o chamar de Neto. Você não terá netos do meu lado.

Hiashi – Vós não sois minha filha portanto não poderei ter netos.

Hiashi virara costas e caminhara em direcção á janela para olhar a paisagem. Hinata virar as costas e saíra em direcção ao seu quarto para arrumar as suas coisas….

--- 20 minutos depois ----

Neji – Hinata por favor falei com o vosso pai …

Hinata – Eu estou decidida Neji, mais nada me irá demover. – beijando a mão de seu primo – Muito obrigado pela vossa ajuda meu adorado primo, vós sereis sempre bem vindo á minha casa.

Neji – Prometei-me que escolhereis um bom Homem. Prometei-me.

Hinata – Sim prometo meu adorável primo. Prometo.

Neji muita das vezes era visto por Hinata com um pau mandado de Hiashi um homem convencido e sem qualquer compaixão. Mas o que ela vira hoje foi que de uma maneira ou de outra ele cuidara dela, talvez por pena ou simplesmente por um ato egoísta para não ver o nome Hyuuga na lama por causa desta, mas fosse o que fosse Hinata finalmente tinha orgulho de sue primo Neji. O seu pai, bem Hinata sentia um enorme peso no seu coração que parecia a arrastar para o fundo de um poço, mas ela estava ali tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer aparecer. Mas ela não queria e não poderia o fazer

* * *

- que se passa pinga amores? Alguma donzela o renegou?

Tsunade tinha uma mão na cintura e um sorriso de gozação em seu rosto. Ela estava reinando com ele, e ela adorava fazer isso, já não se imaginaria sem aquelas piadas.

- Hmmm

Tsunade tirara o seu sorriso dos lábios e fora ter com Jiraya preocupada.

- Que se passa homem de Deus?

- A Haruno Ino – com tom de desprezo – está com Sasuke na sala de jantar.

- Não posso crer , mas porquê?

- Disse que tinha algo para tratar com o Rei. Só espero que o Sasuke saiba o que faz, ou ela cravará os dentes neste.

- Disso não tenho duvidas – olhando para Jiraya – queres um pouco de sopa de pedra para vos alegrar?

- Vós sabeis que a minha sopa preferida é a sopa da pedra – sorrindo – dai-me uma que eu farei todo o gosto em a comer.

* * *

- Era para isso que me desejavas ver?

- Porque não acreditais no meu amor? - com voz triste e pesada

- Porque deveria eu de o fazer? – indo em direcção á janela e olhando para a lua – não acredito em nenhuma palavra de vós, alias eu já amo outra pessoa.

- A minha irmã

Ino tentará disfarçar a voz de desgosto e repugnância e com um sorriso pega no sue copo e vai em direcção ao copo de Sasuke onde tira uma pequena cápsula e deita o conteúdo no copo.

- Se vós a amais que poderei eu fazer? – levando os copos até Sasuke que estava virado para a janela –tomai, vamos fazer um brinde ao vosso amor e que este dure , só espero que sempre reconheça que vos amei e não me julgais por esse amor que vos tenho.

Sasuke olhando para esta decide pegar no copo e de um gole só bebe todo o vinho. Entrega a esta e deixando ela levar os copos para a mesa.

- Eu sei que vós encontrareis alguém que vos ama , mas essa pessoa não sou eu. Lamento

Sasuke sente-se tonto e com uma mão segura-se á janela

- Majestade que se passa? Sentei-vos mal? – pegando na mão deste – venha eu o levarei até aos seus aposentos.

---- aposentos do rei –

- Deitai vos meu rei deitai-vos .

- Ino não me deixei neste estado eu não me sinto bem. …

- Meu Rei eu não arredarei pé do vosso lado – abraçando o Rei -alias eu farei com que esta noite seja inesquecível…

* * *

Reviwes :

Uchiha Lily – Oi ^.^ Eu também adorei o que esta lhe fez, eu tava torcendo para haver uns murros a acompanhar, mas depois o que aconteceu foi que eu não queria fazer a Kurenai partir uma unha hahahaha ^.^ Hinata realmente não se podia casar e custou-me tanto ter escrito aquela parte, senti tanta pena dela ( lenço branco) , malvado Hiashi òó . Beijos minha querida espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Anna Koori – Oi ^.^ Claro que pode fazer ^.^ , eu adorava que você o fizesse hahahah. Ainda bem que gosta beijos espero que lhe tenha agradado o novo capitulo

* * *

Próximo capitulo?

Dia 19 beijos até lá


	12. Chapter 12

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Nota da autora : O lançamento teve de ser adiado devido a um teste de última hora e um trabalho de última hora, desculpem o atraso e o transtorno causado por isso.

* * *

Capitulo 21

O dia começara tempestuoso. Não houve um raio de sol que desse o ar da sua graça para dizer que estava de dia…apenas as pesadas e escuras nuvens que escureciam o dia, e com um espectáculo de luzes nos céus. A chuva era grossa e gélida como o vento que forte , prometia estragar as culturas e plantações dos agricultores. Parecia que aquele dia adivinhava o que viria… um presságio de tragédia. De certo aquele dia não iria ser fácil…. Oh quanta tragédia num só dia ….

Jiraya caminhava preocupado pelos corredores. Algo de estranho se passava com o Rei, já que devia ter descido á uma hora atrás para tomar o seu pequeno almoço real e voltar ao tópico da guerra que estaria para estourar.

Jiraya – Não me agrada esta sua demora….tão pontual

Jiraya estava quase nos aposentos do rei , com um ar sério. Era estranho ver o homem mais pervertido e palhaço da corte sério, sem dúvida era algo raro e isso queria dizer que coisa boa não havia de ser. Jiraya olhou para a porta com um ar séptico. Levou a mão á maçaneta da porta e a rodou , vendo o aposento real escuro, devido aos pesados cortinados de veludo que com o dia tempestuoso não permitia mesmo nenhuma luminosidade.

Sem mais cerimónia este fechou a porta devagar, e com passos leves e bem calculados no soalho de madeira envernizada este chegou aos cortinados , abrindo-os de uma só vez. De repente o quarto se iluminará um pouco, não muito mas sempre dava para ver para onde se caminhava. Jiraya via que alguém se encontrava na cama, mas o que reparou depois quando caminhava para a beira da cama era que perto desta havia um vestido….

- Não posso querer …. – deitando violentamente a mão aos cobertores este os puxou e lá estava o porquê de Sasuke não descer. – O QUE RAIO VÊM A SER ISTO?

A voz de Jiraya suará que nem um dos mais poderosos trovões. Nos seus olhos deslumbrava com ar de repugnância o corpo nu de Ino que se tentará cobrir com os lençóis …. Ela mostrava que estava aflita e ficará a olhar para Jiraya com os olhos meios que baixos. Sasuke abrirá os olhos pesados , e viu que á sua beira estava um Jiraya muito furioso. Sasuke então seguira a linha dos olhos deste e surpreendeu-se ao ver que tinha Ino deitada na sua cama e ainda por cima nua. Sasuke saltara um pouco de surpresa ficando sentado tal como Ino estava, foi então que reparou que também estava nu. Mas como era possível? Ele de nada se lembrava..,.

Sasuke – Como é que vós estais na minha cama nua …. – surpreso – nós não…

Jiraya – SASUKE –ar reprovador – Por acaso vós haveis dormido com esta moça?

Ino – O meu nome é Ino , Haruno Ino– olhando com ar de indignação

Jiraya – Para mim , meretrizes devem se calar quando um homem fala – olhando como se a fosse devorar de raiva – não mereces a cama na qual se deitais, o homem que ao vosso lado está deitado nem o chão que deus fez para os homens devotos pisarem e viver. Calai-vos se não quereis ir para as masmorras durante algum tempo.

Sasuke estava perdido na sua mente. Não havia nada….zero. Ele não se lembrava sequer de se ter deitado com Ino ou de ter tirado a roupa. Só se lembrara que se tinha sentido um pouco mal e que ele ao tinha ajudado a trazer para os seus aposentos mais nada. Ele pensava e pensava, os seus olhos tentavam encontrar uma maneira de entender , de explicar para si mesmo o que se passará. Mas não encontrava. Deus o que havia feito ele.

Sasuke – Eu não me lembro… - pousando derrotado as mãos sobre as suas pernas cobertas pelos cobertores – eu não fiz nada, alias eu não me lembro sequer de me ter deitado com ela.

Jiraya olhava para um Sasuke atrapalhada o sincero. Seus olhos estavam confusos e mortos de medo de ter feito o que de menos desejava. Como poderia ter aquilo acontecido? Como?

Ino – Meu Rei – olhando para ele com as lágrimas nos olhos – como podeis dizer isso? Vós vos sentistes mal e eu vos trouxe para aqui, decidi vos deitar na cama e vós dissestes para não vos deixar , e eu fiquei ao vosso lado durante algum tempo… -olhando para a cama – mas eis que vós me agarras-te e me arrancastes as roupas com uma tamanha violência… eu não sei o que se passou com vós, mas de repente vós haveis possuído uma força de outro mundo . – levantando os braços e mostrando marcas de pisadelas – aqui está a minha prova….. vós tomas-te o meu corpo e eu como vos amava… e apesar de muito vos tentar chamar á razão eu … -olhando para Sasuke – deixei me levar meu Rei…deixei-me levar pelo seu desejo ardente por mim e pelo amor que vos tinha…. Não podeis recriminar algo assim meu Rei….

Jiraya – Valha-me nosso Deus do céu – virando-se para a janela

Sasuke – Eu juro que não me lembro de nada – olhando para as marcas nos braços. –juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que não toquei nela - olhando para Jiraya que o olhava com decepção

Jiraya – Saia Ino … saía da cama - mandou ele.

Ino pegara no seu vestido e tapando o seu corpo nu com este saiu da cama. Ela estava lá para um canto olhando Jiraya a se dirigir ao lugar deste e a puxar os cobertores para baixo e de repente este olhara para Sasuke ainda mais furioso.

Jiraya – Tu desfloras-te a moça …. Ela era virgem

Sasuke olhara para a cama. No lugar dela estava um pouco de sangue. Jiraya estava tão zangado, que quase que trepava as paredes. Olhou para Ino e com ar de carrancudo dissera.

Jiraya – Via te vestir atrás do biombo …. E espera lá fora por nós.

Ino fora para trás do biombo e se vestira rapidamente saindo sorrateiramente como um rato na calada da noite. Jiraya voltou-se para Sasuke e apenas dissera…

Jiraya – Se ela não tiver engravidado … nós podemos esconder este incidente e manda-la para um nobre amigo da família e prometê-la para o seu filho para que esta não fique muito prejudicada. – virando costas – desta vez fizeste merda sasuke… és Rei, deverias saber o que fazes. Amas uma rapariga e deitas-te com a irmã dela que tanto lhe inferniza a vida.

Sasuke – Eu juro pela minha vida, pela minha alma que eu não fiz nada com Ino …absolutamente nada

Jiraya apenas começara a caminhar em direcção á porta e sem virar para Sasuke falara.

Jiraya – terei de informar o que se acabou de passar ao conselho…

* * *

Kurenai – Fiquei chocada –com a mão sobre o seu peito – nunca pensei que um pai pudesse fazer tal coisa á sua filha… a sua legitima herdeira… meu deus – com um ar de choque

Sakura – Hinata não vos preocupeis … esta casa é como se fosses vossa também. Ficai cá até quando quiseres, não tenhas pressa.

Hinata limpava as lágrimas do seu rosto com um pequeno lenço branco bordado. Os seus olhos pérolas estavam tristes. Ela queria chorar tudo naquele momento para não mais derramar uma lágrima por seu pai, por sua família que não merecia um pingo de respeito, um pingo de preocupação e muito menos uma lágrima. Mas ela chorava por só ter conseguido ter uma família quando sua mãe era viva, e depois disso ela nunca mais possuíra uma família, toda ela lhe virara a cara.

Kurenai apenas andava de um lugar para outro totalmente descontente com o que se estava a passar, ela mantinha a boca entreaberta como se houvesse algo que quisesse escapar por entre os seus lábios mas não conseguia. Sakura por outro lado mantinha-se a abraçar Hinata de maneira protectora como se esta fosse a sua pequena filha.

Hinata – Muito obrigado pelo vosso apoio, muito obrigado um dia vos recompensarei….um dia

* * *

1º Membro do conselho – Eu disse que o Sasuke não seria um bom Rei… ele ainda era muito novo, ñão tinha sido talhado para Rei como o seu irmão mais velho o grande Rei Itachi.

2º Menbro do conselho – Nós todos sabíamos que iria chegar a um dia em que iria acontecer isto… sabíamos

Jiraya – Itachi também teve um caso parecido ou vocês não se lembram de Rosari de Lion? E o pior de tudo é que ela era uma nobre já prometida a um grande duque …. Oh não foi verdade? Se não houvesse interesse também para a família do Duque nunca que ele a haveria aceite daquela maneira…desonrada pelo Rei de um outro Reino.

O conselho ficou calado. Aquele incidente ocorreu quando Iatchi era novato… ele tinha chegado ao trono muito cedo e claro que a primeira asneira que fez foi numa gala que fizera com grandes figuras de todos os reinos ele se encantara com Rosari de Lion uma rapariga de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos chocolate ondulados. E foi nessa noite que tudo aconteceu. Rosari de Lion era uma rapariga que todos diziam ser rebelde, pois muita das vezes era castigada por fugir de casa para se poder encontrar com os seus namorados ou com os empregados a quem roubava muitos beijos, mas foi naquele dia que ela perdeu a virgindade para o Rei. Quando descobriram ela não parecia nem um mínimo preocupada, dizia simplesmente que " eu não foi forçada e não me arrependo do que fiz… foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida" . Ela dissera que não amava ninguém, nem sem futuro marido e muito menos Itachi. Ela dissera que apenas quis experimentar e foi naquela noite que aconteceu e foi com o Rei. Eles acharam de muito mau gosto uma rapariga do seu estatuto dizer tais coisas e fazer tais coisas. Rosali de Lion então foi mandada para seu marido e ficou em segredo aquela confusão toda.

1º menbro de conselho - Não estamos cá para falar de Itachi….mas sim de Sasuke – juntando as mãos

Jiraya – Claor, mas foi ele que veio á baila… o vosso protegido… verdade?

1º menbro do conselho - Prossiga … - irritado

Jiraya – Vocês é que tem de dicidir….

2º menbro do concelho – trazei o Rei e a Haruno Ino a nossa presença…

Jiraya caminhou até a porta abrindo-a e com um gesto com a mão mandou entrar os dois na presença do conselho. Sasuke tremia e suava que nem um escravo. Sentia-se enjoado , sentia que iria cair para o laod se não se senta-se em breve. Ino por outro laod mantinha a sua cara com expressão de vitima para faezr pena… coisa que jiraya não tinha e muito menos o conselho.

3º menbro do conselho – Menina Haruno Ino como vós sabeis isto não poderá nem devera ir a praça publica … seria um escândalo tanto para vós como para o Rei … foi nos dada a prova que vós foste desflorada pelo Rei Uchiha Sasuke, porém como algum códigos de conduta em que o homem que desflora deverá casar-se com a rapariga aqui nesta situação não é usada….

Ino estava em choque… depois de ter arriscado muito no sei plano, para poder conseguir ficar com o Rei e ser rainha estes não estavam a permitir que ela fosse aceite… as leis eram para todos cumprir ou assim pensava ela….

Ino – Então como eu ficarei? – disse preocupada

2º menbro do conselho – Nos arranjaremos um marido da nobreza… um marido que a aceitará sem qualquer problema ou oposição… um marido rico que lhe dará tudo o que desejares..nada vos faltará. E mais uma coisa menina … se na praa publica se souber do ocorrida vós perdereis a cabeça…entendido_? – com ar impunente

Ino – Sim – com a cabeça baixo – assim será

* * *

Reviews

Brouillard – Oi ^~ quanto tempo ^^ . não precisa de se desculpar, ás vezes a gente não consegue fazer tudo ^^ . Vou tentar responder a todas as reviews que você deixou… ora bem… eu precisava de um mini-vilão e nada mais nada menos que o Sai… eu tb gosto dele, mas como era o único que poderia ter mais cara e jeito de ser mau eu assim escolhi ^^ ele é um rapaz muito talentoso. Sim é engraçado ver o Naruto como um nobre… ás vezes pergunto-me como é que o consegui fazer….Sim a Hinata está muito corajosa sem dúvida, ela no mangá matou-me de felicidade… eu saltei do banco eu gritei eu pulei eu pintei o Diabo ….hahahha eu nunca tinha imaginado que seria daquela maneira, mas o melhor de tudo é que ela se declarou ^^ . Ui Ui a Ino ainda vai mostrar muito veneno e aqueles dentes aguçados vão dar muito que falar. Bem a Hinata estava num enorme dilema, mas ao menos conseguiu enfrentar a fera e teve ajuda de Neji que não permitiu que Hiashi a magoa-se. Neji podia ser o que fosse, mas odiava certas coisas…ele tinha uma mente muito futurista para a altura ^^. Muito obrigado pelo elogio fico muito agradecida ^^ . é o Sasuke caiu na rede, e as coisas estão feias… ainda muita água vai rolar por debaixo da ponte…muita mesmo. Beijos espero que goste deste novo capitulo ^^

Ana Koori – Oi está perdoada ^^ mas acho que neste capitulo você vai descobrir o que ela fez…. Realmente ela não é flor que se cheire. Não mesmo. Bem Ana acho que você acertou em cheio na mosca… ela fez mesmo isso… agora a parte de engravidar é só interpretar os sinais que eu dei… Acalme-se minha querida ou eu daqui a mais não tenho personagem porque você a matou ^^ brincadeirinha …. Beijos espero que foste deste capitulo

Uchiha Lily - Oi ^^ nossa você quase chorou? Sabe que isso para mim quer dizer que fiz passar bem a mensagem do capitulo e isso deixa-me feliz ^^ muito feliz …. Neji apesar de ser rude e de ter muitos defeitos, ele se importa com ela, e claro que ele já pensa de maneira futurista… de que as pessoas se deveriam casar com quem gostam e que nenhuma mulher deveria ser espancada por ter sua opinião própria quanto á sua vida. Bem aqui está a sua confirmação ^^ ela é uma cobra. Bom eu só pode postar agora porque tive um teste assim na última da hora tal como um trabalho e só agora é que pode ^^ beijos espero que goste deste capitulo minha querida ^^

* * *

Data do próximo lançamento

Dia 26

Beijos até lá


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

O Rei e as Duas Irmãs

capitulo 13

3 meses passaram… 3 meses onde muita coisa mudará. Como se costuma dizer , muitos nasceram e muitos morreram neste custo espaço de tempo. Konoha naquele momento tinha entrado em guerra com o reino da Chuva… a guerra que já há muito estava iminente tinha finalmente estourado passado um mês do que se passara com o Rei e com a Haruno Ino.

Naruto e Hinata , talvez por destino ou simples coincidência… começaram a se encontrar uma semana depois do ocorrido, de quando ela tinha sido expulsa de casa. Incrivelmente eles se aproximaram muito rapidamente como se fossem a cara metade um do outro. Rapidamente Naruto e Hinata tornaram oficial o seu namoro depois de se terem conhecido e verificado que eram tudo um para o outro. Mas quando a guerra estourou Naruto teve de ir defender o seu reino como capitão … deixando Hinata com o coração nas mãos…

Flashback

Naruto – Eu prometo que voltarei..voltarei por ti – com o capacete da sua armadura na mão esquerda a sua mão direita a acariciar o rosto de Hinata

Hinata – Não te esqueças que estarei todos os dias rezando pelo teu bem estar… pedindo ao senhor que vos traga para junto de mim – abraçando-o com força…

Naruto – Amo-vos – um murmuro no seu ouvido logo depois se separando desta e colocando o capacete da armadura – voltarei para junto de vós …prometo -caminhando em direcção á porta

Flashback off

Jiraya depois do que aconteceu, ficara um pouco desiludido com Sasuke… mas depressa esqueceu o incidente e começara de novo a ser o mesmo, bem , não propriamente o mesmo. Ele já não ligava ás mulheres da mesma maneira, já não as galanteava, até já nem dava em cima de Tsunade… parecia sempre um homem sério. Havia quem dizia que era tudo por causa da guerra, e que talvez ele também tivesse que partir para ajudar Naruto…

Tsunade também já não era a mesma. Apesar de insinuar que não queria nada com ele, sentia a falta das brincadeiras com este… aquele homem que tirava-a do sério, mas que a ajudava a passar o tempo. Jiraya quando ía para partir não avisara nada a ninguém apenas mandara preparar o seu cavalo pois iria partir… Tsuande foi avisada de que Jiraya iria partir naquele dia de chuva em direcção á guerra . Esta deixara logo os seus afazeres e foi em direcção ao portão do Reino á espera que este passa-se, sendo quase que engolida pela chuva.. até que passado 5 minutos de ter chegado aparecera ele montado no sue cavalo negro que parara á frente dela….

Flashback

Jiraya – Que estais fazendo aqui? Não deverias estar na cozinha real ?

Tsuande – O mesmo pergunto… o que estais aqui a fazer? – com ar triste

Jiraya - ….

Tsunade – Ias partir para a guerra sem me avisares… porque vos o fizeste?

Jiraya – Iria mudar algo? Tsunade já sabeis para onde vou… e não sei se volto, já estou velho de mais para uma guerra destas… os novos estão a se queixar imagine eu.. um pobre velho… -tirando o capacete e mostrando cara séria – voltai para o castelo , ou ainda vos constipais … - começando o seu cavalo a dar passos.

Tsuande – Jiraya - de costas um para o outro – se voltares vivo … se voltares vivo eu… eu aceito me casar com vós …

Jiraya olha para esta que continua de costas – Como?

Tsunade – Volta vivo por mim… eu não quero perder a única pessoa que me merece… - começando a correr de volta…

Flashbackoff

Ino também teve a sua chance de mudar a vida… deram-lhe a oportunidade de se casar com um nobre de outro reino que se disponibilizou a ficar com esta… mas esta não aceitou. Apenas dissera que não se importava de ter sido desonrada pelo rei… que encontraria alguém que a amasse assim… e recusara a proposta voltando para o sue lugar sem dar noticias durante esses 3 meses…

Nesses 3 meses Sakura e Sasuke se aproximaram ainda mais… apesar de Sasuke nunca ter contado o sucedido, por medo que ela não acreditasse nele também. Nesses meses Sasuke finalmente conseguiu dizer o que tanto o seu coração ansiava…

Flashback on

Sasuke estava no fundo do jardim do reino fazendo um pic-nic com Sakura. Eles estavam a ter um bom tempo juntos…. Sasuke sabia que teria de ser naquele momento, que já não aguentava mais todo aquele sentimento no sue coração…

Sasuke – Sakura já nos conhecemos há tanto… e nunca pensei que aquele nossos encontro faria com que nós estivesses-mos onde estamos hoje – olhando para Sakura envergonhada – nunca forçamos nada… nunca pedimos nada um ao outro… apenas ficávamos felizes de estarmos juntos mesmo que fosse pouco tempo… - olhando para as flores envergonhado – neste momento já não sei mais como aguentar este sentimento… se não disser o que sinto eu expludo…

Sasuke – Sasuke…

Sasuke – Sakura eu vos amo mais que a minha vida… amo-vos mais de que Deus ama seus filhos… amo mais do que qualquer homem a faça da terra possa ter amado…

Sakura – Eu também vos amo – beijando-o apaixonadamente

Sasuke – Seja minha rainha

Sakura olhando para este – Não lhe posso prometer poder, riqueza, conhecimento ou até mesmo um filho. O que lhe posso dar é amor.

Sasuke – Vós já me destes o poder de amar, já me desta o tesouro do amor que é maior riqueza de um homem… e o filho … seja ele barão ou uma menina.. não me interessa desde que seja o fruto do nosso amor

Flashback off

Hoje era um dia muito importante para todos. Finalmente Sasuke num jantar onde estriam todos os nobres do seu reino e os amigos dos reinos aliados a konoha, onde Sasuke iria dar a conhecer a sua proposta de casamento a Sakura… a futura rainha de Konoha e sua futura esposa…

Todos estavam sentados nas nessas comendo e bebendo bem… muito alegres e com boa música de fundo… Sasuke estava muito intimo com Sakura… sorrindo para ela como se nada daquela festa interessa-se.

Sasuke – Odeio estas formalidades todas… por mim casávamos já amanhã ao luar numa cerimonia só de amigos mesmo …. Sem nobres… sem papa sem nada… - dizendo baixo para só esta ouvir enquanto acariciava o sue rosto…

Sakura – Meu querido vós sois o Rei… não podei pensar assim, se bem que também preferiria essa sua ideia… não gosto nada da ideia de ter de entrar na igreja com um vestido espampanante , cheio de folhos e demasiado armado…com uma calda de metros … e cheia de joias e ouro e depois ser coroada no meio dos murmurinhos irritantes de todos os nobres…

Sasuke – Se vós quiseres eu proíbo que vos façam entrar na igreja desse modo…

Sakura – Isso só te faria ficar ainda mais odiado aos olhos do conselho… vai ser o dia mais importante da minha vida – pondo a mão no rosto deste – nada me fará sentir mal… nada

* * *

- Minha querida … pensei que vós ficasses extremamente chateada por ter sido a Sakura a ficar com o lugar de Ino….

- Meu querido esposo a Sakura merece o lugar… a Ino… a minha querida filha -olhando triste para este – eu já não a reconheço..

- Hm o que faremos com ela…

- Como?

- O que faremos com a vossa filha Ino? No estado em que ela está… ela terá de nos dizer quem foi e como foi… ela não pode andar assim

- " Eu suspeito"

* * *

Sasuke se levanta tendo logo a atenção de toda a gente…

Sasuke – Gostava de poder começar… - olhando para Sakura e com a sua mão pedindo para esta se levantar – Esta mulher… esta incrível mulher é a coisa mais importante da minha vida… ela mostrou o meu amor e é com ela que quero passar o resto da minha vida…portanto quero vos dar a conhecer que Haruno Sakura será a minha …

O barulho da porta a abrir leva todos a virarem a atenção para lá. A silhueta de uma mulher aparece e então eis que Sasuke repara que é Ino.. mas o que o chocou mais foi que no meio do seus vestido notava-se que ela possuía uma barriga grande….

- Oh meu deus o que vossa filha está cá fazendo …

- Não acredito ela vai mesmo fazer …. Não posso –pondo a sua mão na boca tapando o que iria dizer

Ino caminha em direcção a onde está Sasuke parando em frente deste…com um olhar triste e desesperado. Todos comentando que esta estava grávida e olhando-a de lado…

Ino – Minha querida irmã … Rei

Sakura – Que fazeis aqui? Passa-se algo?

Ino – Na verdade minha irmã passou-se algo há uns 3 meses atrás… que deu frutos… - olhando para Sasuke que estava branco e a suar – Meu Rei eu não sie mais o que fazer da minha vida…

Sasuke – Ino por favor não…

Ino – Eu carrego um filho seu meu Rei….

Sasuke – Como?

Ino – Você foi o último homem que me tocou

Sasuke – Sakura

Sakura estava sentada… completamente desolada com o que ouvira da boca de sua irmã… o silêncio tinha se instalada na sala de jantar… a música tinha parado… tudo olhava para a cena com ar chocado. Sakura respirava fundo começando as lágrimas a cair…

Sakura – Como foste capaz de me esconder Sasuke – se levantando

Sasuke – Esconder o que meu amo? – tentando agarrar em seu braço

Sakura – Não vos façais de parvo… que haveis dormido com a minha irmã… que haveis… - olhando com ar de decepção – pensei que vós fosses diferente, que vós queiras o mesmo que eu… mas afinal eu me enganei – Tentando sair da mesa – por favor me deixe passar – virada para um dos nobres que estavam ao seu lado que dera logo passagem

Sasuke – Por favor Sakura volta…

Sakura – Chega Sasuke…chega – olhando sempre para a frente – já não haveis me envergonhado o suficiente? Acabou-se aqui tudo o que a gente tinha Sasuke… acabou-se – saindo da sala

Sasuke – Não Sakura – as suas palavras saíram com murmuros da sua alma

* * *

Nota da autora

Eu hoje não poderei responder as reviews que mandaram … peço desculpa mas tou a acabar um trabalho muito importante, o último deste ano… e então não deu tempo para tudo… mas quero que saibam que amei todas as vossas reviews … e que fico muito feliz por saber que vocês gostam do que faço

Beijos para todos os meus leitores que acompanham esta fic e as minhas outras


	14. Chapter 14

O Rei e as duas irmãs

Capitulo 14

Os dias passaram, dando lugar a semanas que por sua vez se tornaram em meses. Ino já estava de oito meses e com uma barriga enorme. Já não era novidade nenhuma desde do escândalo no jantar em que Sakura iria ser dada a conhecer como a futura esposa de Sasuke , que o Rei tinha desflorado e engravidado a irmã da que ia ser sua futura noiva e mulher. Foram meses insuportáveis, tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke.

Todos viam a tristeza em ambos, mas em vez de ajudarem as pessoas só pioravam, dizendo que Sasuke já traia Sakura desde há muito tempo. Diziam que como o conselho não queria Ino devido a fama da mãe desta , Sakura teria sido apenas uma peça num jogo de xadrez, mas que quem tinha levado o cheque mate tinha sido o Rei. Uma má jogada que o fez perder o jogo. Neste caso a Sakura.

Sasuke procurara Sakura logo na semana seguinte ao jantar caótico, para lhe explicar. Mas sem dúvida que Sakura estava pronta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, em respeito ao amor que tinha por este. Mas como doía o coração desta.

Flashback

Sasuke tinha mandado uma carta a pedir a Sakura para que esta se encontra-se com ele, em uma casa que ele tinha no campo, na qual tinha usado. Sakura pensará muito, horas e horas olhando a carta, mas definitivamente ela sabia que tinha de saber a verdade. Mesmo que custa-se. Ela amava-o, mais que a sua miserável vida, mas não aguentava ter sido enganada. Não aguentava. Mas mesmo assim, seguiu. Caminhando em direcção ao que temia. Encontrara-se lá na dita casa onde ele já estava á sua espera com muito nervosismo, como se nunca se fosse a primeira vez que se conheciam. Ele se levantara da mesa onde estava sentado, tentando falar mas Sakura cortou-o com um ar magoado.

Sakura – Seja breve… não aguentarei mais nenhuma facada no meu coração… mais nenhuma.

Sasuke – Muito bem… é justo -olhando para a mesa derrotado – somos dois corações a sofrer neste momento.

Sakura sentara-se na ponta da mesa e Sasuke continuara na outra ponta. Este despejara tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela miserável noite.

Sasuke – Então?

Sakura – Sempre dormiste com ela…

Sasuke – Eu não me lembro de nada… só sei que acordei com ela ao meu lado, mais nada… e que pelos vistos a desflorei – olhando para as suas mãos suadas – e agora ela espera um filho meu.

Sakura suspira forte – Porque não me contas-te? Porque é que no outro dia vós não me contastes o que se tinha passado? Se vós sois inocente porque não fizestes isso?

Sasuke – Aceitarias o que eu fizera? – disse com ar revoltado

Sakura – pensei que me conhecias… eu uma vez disse que era capaz de perdoar a maior traição desde que me contasse a verdade e eu visse arrependimento em seus olhos…. Era capaz de ajudar quem me apunhalara nas costas só por estar arrependido…. – limpando os olhos das lágrimas – por quem me tomais? Por mais uma fútil ? Por mais uma que não é capaz de compreende rós outros? Se vós estavas bêbado … eu vos perdoaria num estante, ficaria magoada, mas sei que o vinho vira o homem , ele parece um bicho.. não sabe o que faz. Vós mesmo assim mentiste-me …. Até quando planeavas manter em segredo? Até a morte de um de nós?

Sasuke olhava para o chão também este mostrando a imensa dor. Dos seus olhos brotaram lágrimas. Sakura sabia que ele estava arrependido, mas ele tinha traído a sua confiança. Ele não tinha acreditado nela. E isso doía mais que a própria traição.

Sasuke - Eu a amo mais que minha vida

Sakura -Mas será com minha irmã que você terá o seu filho. Nunca me deveria ter aproximado de você

Sakura se levantará. Ela amava-o tanto que até a morta a beira daquilo seria como o simples tocar de uma flor na pele. Ela nunca queria ter dito aquela palavra, ela desejava tanto ele, como o diabo desejava almas. A sua sede de amor por este era o mesmo que de um homem perdido no deserto á procura de um oásis. Mas ela não queria se magoar mais, nem queira que ele se magoa-se. Era preferível assim, cortar todo de uma vez para não ser mais sofrido ainda.

Sasuke –Vós não quereis mesmo dizer isso…

Aquela frase paralisara Sakura que se desmanchara a chorar, caindo sobre o chão com as mãos tapando sua boca para não soluçar. Os seus olhos esmeralda agora estavam avermelhados e inchados. Ela não aguentava aquela dor. Sasuke sentara-se no chão e a abraçara.

Sasuke – Eu nunca quis que vós sofresses… preferia que me desmembrassem, que me esfolassem vivo a ter de vos ver chorar por mim, a ter de vos ver nesse estado… eu nunca quis isto, nunca.

Sakura – Eu amo vos tanto – olhando para ele – mas o que faremos agora? Vos tendes que vos casar com ela…

Sasuke – Eu fujo… eu deixo de ser Rei – encostando a sua testa na dela – fujamos para bem longe onde ninguém nos conheça, comecemos do zero e vivemos que nem dois camponeses que vivem do trabalho e do amor.

Sakura – Não podeis fugir…e o vosso filho? E o vosso reino? – olhando com amor – eu vos perdoo-o mas não deixais Ino criar esse filho sozinha… apesar de eu a odiar, ela será a sua futura esposo e mãe de sue filho, tratei-a com dignidade e a essa criança ama-a. Eu perdoo-vos, mas este amor não pode ser concretizado jamais…

Flashback off

Kurenai – Sakura tem duas pessoas que querem falar com vós… estão na sala.

Sakura apenas se levantara da sua cama onde estava deitada a pensar na sua triste história. Ela fora em direcção á sala onde estava lá a sua madrinha e Sai.

Sakura – O que estais aqui a fazer?

- Eu uma vez ouvi falar… que todos temos uma segunda oportunidade, acho que desta vez eu quero merecer essa segunda oportunidade. Ousa-me porque o que vai ouvir mudara nossas vidas…

Sakura – Estou a ouvir….

Reviwes

Uchiha Lily – Oi ^^ é Ino estragou muita coisa mesmo… mas ela vai ter o seu castigo… ^^ um belo de um castigo. Bom espero que goste deste capitulo beijos ^^ e obrigado por me acompanhar

Brouillard – Oi ^^ Ino nunca aceita uma derrota, e sim ela sabe perfeitamente como actuar. Ela precisava da barriga e de um momento onde muitos estivessem reunidos incluindo Sakura para fazer a bomba estourara. Aqui acho que você já compreende o porque de ela não ter querido ouvir nada naquele dia da boca deste. Ela estava muito magoada e ainda estava a digerir as coisas. Aqui podes ver que ela dá o voto de confiança a este… como ela disse, ela não se importava do que tinha acontecido se ele tivesse contado a ela logo e com arrependimento do que fez. Ela não é do tipo de pessoas de guardar rancor. Você não gostou da atitude dela… mas ou eu não expressei bem ou então você não compreendeu muito bem. Neste momento eu diria que foi da atitude de Sasuke que não gostei. Mesmo sabendo que ele não fez nada, ele deveria ter confiado em Sakura e ter contado tudo, coisa que não fez. Acho que os dois estão no barco , não acha? ^^ beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar… espero que goste deste capitulo , acho que compreenderá melhor.

Ana Koori – Oi ^^ eu perdoo-a por tudo, minha filha fala o que tem a falar ^^ Eu realmente transformei Ino numa vila. Nossa 0.0 bom ela vai ter o que merece, você vai ver só ^^ Bem foi só agora que conseguiu postar, espero que não tenha morrido 0.0 hahahaha… e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo. Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar.

– Oi ^^ Bem eles os dois são as vitimas. Mas nunca me agradou a ideia de ela sumir e depois aparecer para vingar. A Sakura que eu represento nesta fic, é uma pessoa carinhosa ,compreensiva, para alem de muito racional. Não ficaria bem ela sumir e se tornar vingativa. Ela é mesmo assim… que posso mais dizer ^^ beijos e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e muito obrigado por me acompanhar

Nota da autora : Meus caros leitores. Como já foi referido muitas vezes, as minhas ausências nas minha sfics, se devem á escola e aos testes. Muita vezes referi nos exames nacionais que iria ter este ano. Pois bem, começou as semanas de preparação para eles… apesar de estar de férias o meu tempo será todo investido nos exames, portanto irei-me afastar do site e das minhas fics até ao dia 20 ( talvez poste no dia 20) . Até lá desejo a todos felicidades e se precisarem de algo eu estarei contactável pelo mail Haruno_ se precisarem de algo já sabem é só falarem. Beijos até dia 20 se correr bem ^^ adoro-vos e nunca deixem de ser pessoas assim tão maravilhosas.


	15. Chapter 15

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

Capitulo 15

- Ino não está grávida do Rei!

A bomba fora largada. Sakura arregalou os olhos, primeiro de surpresa, depois de raiva . Sai acenara positivamente que sim com a cabeça. Com ar sério, muito característico dele. A madrasta de Sakura olhava para ela com expressão determinada e verdadeira, mas com os olhos tristes mostrando que estava desolado também com o que dissera.

- Ino não foi desflorado pelo Rei.

A as bombas continuavam, e Sakura parecia querer se levantar da cadeira com o tamanho das informações.

- Tem a certeza? … é grave se o que vós estais a falar é verdade.

- Sakura, vós achavas por acaso que eu diria isto da minha adorada filha se não fosse verdade? Eu amo demasiado a minha filha, mas ela foi longe de mais.

- Então quem é o Pai?

Era a pergunta que ela se fizera. Lógica sem duvida. Ela olhava para os dois tentando encontrar uma resposta. Então a boca de Sai se movera.

- Eu!

Sakura se espantara. Olhara para ele aterrorizada.

"Ele"

Sakura olhava pare ele com cara de espanto. Ele o Pai da criança de Ino. Ela não sabia se havia de rir ou se havia de abrir a boca e dizeres que só podiam estar a gozar com a cara dela. Ele! Era só o que vinha á cabeça dele. Era impossível.

- Lamento, é me impossível acreditar.

- Porque?

A voz de Sai saíra áspera e forte como um trovão.

- Tu? Eu sei que já andaste com muitas raparigas, mas também ouvi dizer que eras sempre cuidadoso. Não querias ficar preso por uma criança.

- Aí está. – A mãe de Ino começou – a minha filha drogou o Sai e então… aqui está o resultado.

" Ela fora mesmo capaz? Então ela deve ter drogado o Sasuke também"

- O Sasuke teve mais sorte que eu, ele não foi drogado. O boticário que tinha dado a draga a ela para me dar, fez asneiras e deu um pó que faz as pessoas dormirem como pedras.

- A minha filha não pagou todo o valor, e ele para se vingar deu a droga errada, e os planos saíram furados.

- Planos?

- Ela queria ter sido apanhado no flagrante com ele. No acto. Porém ele adormeceu e a única coisa que ela pode fazer com o desespero foi … ela cortou um pouco da coxa , e o sangue que verteu fez de conta que era o sangue de um desfloramento. Ninguém iria olhar para a coxa dela. Não depois do escândalo.

- Como sabeis tão bem isso? – Sakura estava perplexa

- Porque ela me confessou.

Flashback o n

- Como assim está grávida?

A mãe de Ino estava horrorizada. Para não falar capaz de matar a sua filha. O médico apenas deu de ombros e desejou a maior sorte a Ino.

Esta virou-se para a filha que estava deitada na cama com um sorriso bobo.

- O que foste vós fazer? E agora? O que vão pensar de vós?

- Queres que faça um aborto é isso?

Ino perguntou duramente á sua mãe. Olhos nos olhos, como se brinca-se com a sanidade desta.

- Claro que não. Será o meu neto. E alias se eu fosse a favor do aborto, nunca terias nascido.

- Então calai-vos e deixai-me estar. Não ouviste o médico? " Ela precisa de descansar"

- De quem é? – agarrando o braço da filha que tentava se virar de lado.

- Não vos diz respeito. – Soltando o seu braço.

A mãe desta não estava satisfeita. Ela queria saber, ela tinha o direito de saber, quem tinha fodido a sua filha e deixando um filho na barriga dela. Ele teria de se casar com ele, ele teria de dar uma boa vida a essa criança.

- Quem te fodeu? RESPONDE? QUEM FOI?

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a sua mãe com riso.

- Onde foram as boas maneiras? Foder? Que palavrão tão rude mama.

- Respondei-me .

Ino sorriu e se sentará na cama. Com uma cara de anjo e com as mãos alisava a franja do lençol.

- Quem me fodeu foi o Sai…

- Ele vai ter de assumir essa criança… agora

- Mas tu não vais lhe dizer nada.

- E porque não?

- Porque ele só foi uma das peças utilizadas para fazer o cheque mate. Eu é que devo ser rainha. E nada melhor que um filho. Eu droguei o Sai e fiz o que tinha a fazer e claro… depois foi ao castelo e dei uma droga no Sasuke, mas ao contrario de Sai, não correu bem. Ele adormeceu. Então eu apenas fiz um corte na coxa , para deixar sangue nos lençóis. Se bem que o meu plano era nos apanharem no acto, para não haver duvidas. Mas se bem que até resultou bem o plano B.

**-** Minha filha vos fostes longe de mais , se o Rei descobre você será presa ou pior morta.

-Ninguém saberá e nem você contará.

Fim de Flashback…

Sakura levou as mãos ao seu rosto. Estava abismada com tamanha ruindade.

- Mas apesar de minha filha, ela foi longe de mais. Eu vou contar ao Rei. Eu não posso deixar isto assim.

- Se a criança tiver algum sinal , algum coisa parecida comigo então será a confirmação.

- Mas assim, estarei a condenar a vossa filha …

A madrasta desta olhou para baixo. E com uma voz desolada afirmou …

- Ela não é mais minha filha. Não depois do que fez.

Sakura não estava a perceber o que se passará e então ela continuara.

- Ela falou algo que fez com que eu sentisse que não tinha mais filha. Ela gozou pelo que passei para a ter. Eu podia ter simplesmente abortado , e não tinha a vergonha a caminhar ao meu lado. Mas não eu a tive e fiz sacrifícios para ela poder ter tudo o que ela queria. Não se faz o que ela fez.

Sakura percebeu que era algo do intimo delas. Então não quis tocar no assunto. Só pensava era como eles haveriam de fazer.

* * *

Ino estava sofrendo de contracções no quarto. Gotas de suor escorriam pela sua pele reluzente da transpiração. A sua cara de dor mostrava como o parto iria ser doloroso para ela. Ela tinha entrado em trabalho de parto naquele dia, e as parteiras queriam ter tudo pronto para que corresse o parto bem e a criança nascesse. Alias era o filho do Rei que iria nascer.

Sasuke estava na sua sala , descansado. Ele sabia que Ino estava para ter a criança, mas algo dentro dele não fazia festa, nem ficava feliz. Algo dentro dele dizia que aquela criança não era dele.

A porta abrira-se e Naruto entrara. Ele tinha chegado da guerra. A boa noticia foi que , eles tinham ganho. Com dificuldade. Com mortos, mas tinham ganham. Ele vinha cansado, ferido e exausto. Já tinha dado a informação da vitoria, mas quando soube que a criança ia nascer ele fez questão de ir ter com o seu melhor amigo para lhe dar forças.

- Sasuke….o que estás aqui a fazer? O teu filho vai nascer daqui a pouco.

Sasuke pouco ligara ás palavras do sue amigo. Apenas olhava para o vazio.

- Sasuke. – Indo para a frente deste – Eu sei que aquele filho não é desejado, mas é o teu filho. E ela vai ser tua mulher.

- A minha mulher é sempre será a Sakura.

Naruto sentara-se derrotado num banco de madeira que estava lá. Ele não queria sujar nada.

- Mas acabou. Queres ser como a maior partes dos Reis que se casam e depois tem amantes e filhos bastardos a torto e a direito? Nem vós nem Sakura quereis. Acabai já com esta estupidez.

- Não quero esta merda de vida – atirando o copo contra a parede – Eu não quero viver com ela, não quero passar o resto da minha vida com aquela cobra. Não quero. – levantando-se e pondo as mãos na cintura -não posso.

A porta abrira-se mais uma vez. Uma das parteiras entrara com um sorriso largo.

- Majestade… é um menino e é saudável. Correu tudo bem. Deseja ver a criança?

Naruto olhara para Sasuke que olhava para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos. Levantara-se e com a mão nas costas deste dera uma palmadinha.

- Nós vamos, não é Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e acenara que sim com a cabeça apesar de continuar com a mesma expressão.

Naruto e Sasuke entraram no quarto onde se tinha dado o parto. As parteiras ainda estavam a arrumar as coisa e Ino ainda estava demasiado cansada. O sue cabelo loiro estava desajeitado e ainda estava transpirada. A criança estava no colo de uma empregada que tinha acabado de a lavar.

- Majestade o Menino.

Ela deu a criança a Sasuke que pegou com cuidado.

- Deixa ver Sasuke, deixa vee…..

Naruto e Sasuke pararam a olhar para a criança que estava ali. Ino ouvindo o silêncio perguntara.

-Que se passa meu amor? Estás tão calado. Vosso filho está nos vossos braços, não é do vosso agrado?

- Sasuke ele não é….

- Este filho não é meu!

A sua voz saíra como uma trovoada. Naruto olhara para as pessoas que estavam dentro do quarto e com um sinal de mão, ordenou que se retirassem e fechara a porta.

- Como assim não é vosso?

- Essa criança não é parecida comigo nem com vós? De quem é esta criança?

- Ino vós mentistes?

- A CRIANÇA É VOSSO FILHO. Acreditai. Como podeis dizer isso? Só porque não quereis a criança, não tendes o direito de me acusar …

- Sua Puta – Naruto explodiu com raiva – De quem é a criança.

Ino se assustara. Ela nunca tinha visto Naruto reagir assim. Ela não tinha visto a criança. Mas como poderia ser tão diferente dele? Ela tinha escolhido Sai por ter pele clara como a só Sasuke, olhos escuros e cabelos também escuros. Como poderia…

- Ino responda-me. De quem é essa criança?

* * *

Nota da autora – Voltei ^^ Como prometido, depois dos exames eu estaria cá a postar mais capítulos das minhas fics. Como já deu para reparar esta fic está na recta final. Humm. Já tenho 3 mais ou menos nessa recta. Esta a new Hope e a 2012 o fim do mundo. Não deu tempo para acabar antes dos exames, mas acho que desta vez vão acabar, no próximo mês. Ou neste quem sabe. Bom eu disse que quando estivesse com uma quase a acabar iria falar sobre o meu futuro projecto. Pois bem, a minha futura fic, já está em desenvolvimento. Portanto vou deixar aqui o título e o Sumário. Estejam atentos ^^ Beijos

**Titulo **– **Guardião das trevas… Meu anjo**.

**Sumário **: Até um demónio, um guardião das trevas pode amar! Pode proteger! Pode virar as costas ao seu mestre, á sua missão, por amor! Por ela. Pela frágil Humana de nome de flor… por amor as trevas transformam-se em Luz.

Naruto – Rated: M – Portuguese – Geral

* * *

Reviews

Ana Koori – Oi ^^ Bem acho que o seu torcer deu certo. Sim acho que vou pedir ideia para o final da personagem. Acredito que você tenha boas ideias ^^ , não me fique aliciando com as tuas propostas eu ainda ceito de bom agrado. Hahahhaha Bom aqui está o capitulo ^^ Como prometido no dia 20 ^^ Beijos e fica bem ^^

Uchiha Lily – Oi ^^ Eu sempre tive uma queda por romances com drama ou de alguma maneira trágicos. Sempre achei muito emocionante. Um amor tão intenso e de repente algo dramático acontece e os separa. Por isso é que sou uma grande fá de Romeu e Julieta e claro da historia verídica de Inês de Castro, em que o amor do Rei I era tão grande que fez o esqueleto dela ser coroado. Nessa época tivemos uma rainha esqueleto ^^ Todos tinham de beijar a mão esqueleto dela, quem recusasse , ele mandava matar. Mas sim esse romance de Inês de Castro é óptimo. ^^ Se quiseres um dia te conto mais sobre ele. ^^ Bom o que Sai tinha para falar, já falou e acho que Sasuke já notou também que o filho não é dele. Estou a ver que existem muitas pessoas que tem ideias maravilhosas para castigar a Ino. Acho que vou mesmo fazer aquilo. ^^ Bem aqui está o poste e beijos até ao próximo capitulo ^^

Paah Mary von Black – OI ^^ Sim Ino vai ter um monte de problemas ^^ , mas olha que não tenho pena. muhahahaha . Tu leste ela toda num dia? 0.0 Só posso dizer que fico lisonjeada e agradecer por saber que existem pessoas que gostam das minhas fics ^^ Muito obrigado. Bem eu demorei um pouco porque tinha exames. Uma coisa chata e horrível … mas já acabaram e estou de férias ^^ Portanto estou de novo activa. Espero que goste do novo capitulo. Beijos de uma autora super babada por ter uma nova leitora ^^

Tsuki Kiome – Oi ^^ Epá uma nova Leitora , que bom ^^ fico feliz por ter mais uma nova leitora. Na realidade já ganhei o dia ^^ . Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios ^^ Era mesmo isso que queria alcançar ^^ Fico feliz por ter conseguido transmitir a essência da fic… Beijos e espero que goste do novo capitulo ^^

* * *

ATENÇÃO ^^

Como sei que muitas das minhas leitoras ( pelo menos as que tenho tido conhecimento a partir das reviews) querem que Ino pague pelo que ela fez. Bom o que tenho a propor é que como leitoras assíduas e bem conhecedoras de historia. Me digam um possível acontecimento para finalizar a historia por parte de Ino, como base nas tácticas utilizadas antigamente nestes tempos.

Sejam criativas se for necessário e podem misturar várias, numa pequena historia. Em que irão contar como Ino vai receber o sue castigo.

A melhor historia, com a melhor ideia, vai ter um prémio ^^ eu adoro dar prémios. Muito bem, não será nada assim de grande mas é do fundo do meu coração. Quem ganhar vai ter direito á dedicação do próximo capitulo ^^ , terá os créditos da ideia ( faço questão logo de por logo no inicio…. " Com a colaboração de…." E no final o meu agradecimento a essa pessoa e para terminar terá direito a uma one shot fic dedicada a ela em que ela escolherá o tema ( ex – fantasia, romance, mistério, etc…) final feliz ou final trágico, e claro falar se quer romance acentuado ou não, drama , violência, hentai…..etc…

Sejam criativas ^^

Beijos espero pelas vossas reviews e participações ^^


	16. Chapter 16

O Rei e as Duas irmãs

Nota da Autora: Minha gente a vencedora será dada no final do capitulo. E será lá que estará o capitulo dedicado há vencedora. Beijos.

* * *

Capitulo 16

- Ele definitivamente não é meu filho. Saiu de vós agora me explicai, se foi eu o homem que vos desflorou, como esta criança não é parecida comigo e nem com vós?

Ino continuava sentada na cama, na sua pose inicial. Estava tentando mostrar calma. O parto tinha sido difícil, muito doloroso e estava exausta por isso. Ela continuava a olhar para Sasuke e Naruto, mas desta vez não era de surpresa nem de medo. Os seus olhos estavam calmos, serenos. Respirara fundo. E a sua voz saíra pausada e calma, como se não fosse uma questão assim tão importante.

- Sasuke, meu amor. Eu ainda não vi a criança. O nosso filho. Meu e vosso. – retirando um pouco do suor que escorria da sua cara com um pequeno pano branco que tinha em sua mão e que outra hora a tinha ajudado a conter a dor do parto. – Essa criança foi retirada de meu ventre. Ele é meu filho. Podeis dizer o que bem vai na alma, sois Rei, não tendes do que ter medo. Mas não como Rei mas sim como pessoa. Deixa-me ter em meus braços o meu filho.

Ino abrirá os braços como sinal de acolhimento. Sasuke olhara para Naruto, que não ficará surpreso. Continuava sério e olhando profundamente com os seus olhos azuis para os olhos azuis dela. Um duelo entre o céu e o mar.

Caminhara em direcção a ela, sempre segurando a criança com muito cuidado. Ela destapou o pequeno rosto e viu a criança. A sua expressão não mudará. Nada surpresa, nada desprevenida. Sasuke ficará ao lado dela á espera que ela lhe volta-se a dar a criança. Mas ela apenas se questionou no seu pensamento, onde mais ninguém a poderia ouvir.

" Ele não devia ser assim. Sai tinha olhos e cabelos negros como o carvão. Pele branca como cal. No entanto a criança , esta criança, tem cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes. "

Passando a mão na testa da criança.

" Sasuke sabe que do meu lado da família, só tenho a minha mãe, e ela é exactamente como eu. Alias se ele perguntar ela não irá ao meu favor, não depois do que eu fiz. Quem iria imaginar que eu iria precisar do velho trapo. "

Entregando a criança de novo a Sasuke.

- Sasuke por compaixão, levai a criança para um verso que seja fora daqui. Preciso de descansar agora. O parto não fora fácil e se a criança chorar eu não terei descanso.

- Continuaremos amanhã.

Virou costas sem mais nem menos. Sem um adeus, sem uma ameaça. Simples como se fosse um problema de não terem flores no quarto. Pormenores.

Ino olhara para Sasuke a sair do seu quarto e Naruto logo a seguir. Ouviu a porta a ser trancada. As fechaduras antigas sem duvida eram barulhentas. Ino deitara-se sobre a cama. Doía as suas partes baixas. Sentia se mal e cansada.

" Não tem mais forças para pensar. Fiz bem em mudar a minha abordagem para eles. Mas estou tão exausta. "

Aconchegando-se na sua cama.

" É melhor dormir e amanhã, logo se verá."

* * *

Naruto caminhava ao lado de Sasuke, sem prenunciar uma palavra qualquer. Os seus olhos pareciam que ainda viam Ino. Aquela Puta, como ele se referiu a ela. Aquela criança não era de Sasuke, e ele poderia por o seu pescoço na guilhotina como o que ele e Sasuke pensava era realidade.

Sasuke pensava o mesmo que Naruto. Mas chegava a arriscar mais. Ele acreditava que ele nunca tinha tocado nela nessa noite. Simplesmente ela o traíra na confiança. Na pouca que tinha.

- Preciso falar com jiraya. Não posso levar agora o caso a Corte nem aos do Conselho.

- Sasuke. – Parando – Provavelmente Jiraya deve estar com Tsunade. Ele queria oficializar o noivado deles, já que quando fomos para a guerra ela disse que se ele voltasse que se casava com ele.

- Então ele está com ela? – Sasuke suspirou e virou de direcção – Então devem de estar na cozinha.

Sasuke e Naruto cada vez andavam a um passo mais largo. Mais depressa, mais chamativo para os outros perceberem que algo se passava. Muitos olham para os rostos de ambos e sentiam que quem fosse o responsável por isso, não iria demorar muito a arcar com as consequências.

A porta da cosinha se abrira com enorme estrondo, e Jiraya que naquele momento acabava de por a aliança de noivado em Tsunade, logo se erguera para perceber o que se passava.

- Lamento Jiraya. Mas é importante.

Jiraya olhava para ambos. Caras que ele detestava ver. Problemas dos grandes.

- Muito bem. – olhara para Tsunade – O dever chama-me. Peço desculpa minha querida noiva. Eu irei vos recompensar.

Tsuande assentiu com a cabeça. Ela sabia que algo se passava. Jiraya saiu logo da cozinha acompanhado pelo Rei e o melhor amigo do Rei, Naruto. Todos tentavam ver o que se passava. Todos tentavam entender algo. Mas nada. Ninguém entendia o porque daquela agitação.

* * *

- Sasuke isso é uma acusação grave…

- Jiraya eu estava lá com o Sasuke, e posso vos assegurar que aquela criança não pertence a Sasuke.

Jiraya suspirou enquanto se encostava a uma das colunas. Ele olhava para o tecto de pedra e pensava no que iria fazer.

- Só podemos dar a conhecer á corte com testemunhas Sasuke. Se alguém da família, o verdadeiro pai e mais outras pessoas o fizessem, aí sim. Ela deveria ser levada a corte.

- Mas porque não agora?

- Porque a Corte vos odeia Sasuke. Ela diz sempre que quem devia estar a governar era o vosso falecido irmão e não vós. E alias vós ameis outra e seria natural vires com uma desculpa para ela não ser vossa mulher nem esse filho vosso.

- Eu não me casei e ele ainda é ilegítimo e sempre será. Se ele for meu, ele foi feito quando eu não fora casado com ela. Para todos os efeitos é ilegítimo.

- Não sei até que ponto será verdade. Pois se vos casares com essa mulher, até que ponto não seria mudado essa ideia? Nunca nenhum Rei engravidara alguém fora do casamento e casara-se com ela. Nenhum.

- Eu acho que a Corte quer este casamento porque de alguma maneira eles querem acabar com a liberdade do Rei o quanto antes. E não querem saber quem será a rainha.

- Também é verdade Naruto. O Sasuke não é bem vistos aos olhos deles. Ainda não entendi o porque. Mas este casamento seria uma boa maneira d éter mais controle com ele. Dever de esposo e dever de pai.

- Então ele só me empurraram para ela, para me manter preso?

- De certo modo, sim.

* * *

- Eu quero falar com o conselho!

Sai estava ao lado da mãe de Ino. Olhava simplesmente para o guarda, sem mostrar nenhuma reacção. Sakura e Kurenai estavam as duas atrás deles. Silenciosamente á espera que fosse dada a ordem de entrada.

- O conselho neste momento não poderá vos atender. Podereis esperar um pouco?

- Quanto tempo é esse "pouco"?

O guarda olhara para ela com um suspiro.

- Na realidade não vos sei dizer, porém foi o que me mandaram dizer quando entraram de novo para a sala.

- O que tenho para falar algo urgente.

- Que tipo de urgência?

- Digamos que traição ao Rei.

Sai falará pausadamente. A mãe de Ino olhara para ele e com o olhar baixo confirmou.

- Sim. Traição ao Rei.

O guarda olhara para os quatro com expressão de surpreso. Mas não dissera nada a esse respeito.

- Esperai um pouco. Eu vou dar a conhecer o porque de vós cá estarem…

O guarda entrara na sala fechando a porta. A mãe de Ino suspirara.

- Eu irei levar a minha própria filha para a cova…

Ninguém falara nada. Apenas silêncio e nada mais. Ela sorrira um pouco.

- mas que situação tão desagradável. Melhor eu que outro qualquer…

* * *

Agora sobre o pequeno concurso ^^

Quero agradecer a todos vocês que participaram neste meu mini concurso. Se posso chamar isso de concurso ^^'''

Bom. Fiquei muita agradecida pelas pessoas que escreveram as suas reviews e me enviaram as suas ideias personalizadas em uma pequena historia. Porque assim me faria compreender melhor a ideia.

Devo confessar que houve duas pessoas que me fizeram batalhar na cabeça, porque ambas as ideias estavam maravilhosas. Porém a escolha foi feita com base no carácter da personagem Ino. Uma mostrava muito bem o carácter que sempre quis dar a entender da personagem, e claro que não queria perder a essência desse carácter. Então a pessoa que mostrou o carácter dela foi… Ana Koori ^^

Meus Parabéns. Você foi a vencedora. Como eu disse no final deste capitulo estará a dedicação dele a você. Depois no seguinte estará o seu nome como minha colaboradora no final da história. A ideia foi sua e será essa ideia que será trabalhada no final. Existira umas pequenas modificações, como o acréscimo de falas e mais umas coisitas… claro se me permitir ^^

Como você sabe, você terá direito a uma one shot escrita por mim, será uma fic dedicada a você. Onde poderá escolher o Tema da fic… terá de escolher se o final é trágico ou feliz… mas mais nada. E claro se quer romance acentuado ou não, se quer uma coisa dramática, hentai ( se quiser pode decidir se quer se maneira forte ou não) … cabe a você decidir. ^^

A data de lançamento da sua Fic será lançada no dia 5. Terei de ter a sua resposta até ao dia 3 , para ter tempo claro ^^

Agora respectivamente ás outras. Agradeço muito a vossa participação. E eu irei explicar o porque de não ter aceito nas respostas as Reviews.

Portanto vamos as Reviews.

Yuuki no Hana : Oi ^^ Sim ela finalmente foi desmascarada. Não na verdade a criança é mesmo de Sai, mas existe uma coisa que irei depois explicar com mais calma. A ciência é algo muito engraçada. ^^ Naquela altura sabia-se que as crianças poderiam sair parecidas até com os bisavós. Hoje em dia sabe-se o porquê disso, mas naquela altura não se sabia bem, apenas sabia-se que acontecia. Quando a sua entrada, quero agradecer por me ter concorrido. ^^ O porque de não a ter escolhido foi, devido ao facto de que essa ideia seria bastante boa, mas para uma pessoa que não tivesse se metido com o Rei. O que Ino fez foi acima de tudo Traição ao Rei. Isso indica que a pena a pagar é a morte, a não ser que o Rei diga que não deseja que seja cometida. Depois Sai, tem intenção de ficar com o filho, daí a ela não poder o ter nesse caminho que iria tomar como prostituta. Claro que seria uma óptima ideia, tirando o facto que existe a traição ao Rei. Mas o que você disse está extremamente correcto ^^ . Muito obrigado por me acompanhar e por ter dado o seu contributo. Agradeço do fundo do coração. Beijso grandes ^^

Ana Koori – Oi ^^ Meus Parabéns, você foi a vencedora. ^^ Achei a sua ideia maravilhosa e a sua historia muito bem explicita para eu ter uma boa noção do que queria mostrar. Você mostrou que Ino iria ser levada á morte pela traição ao Rei, o que realmente acontecia naquela época. Mostrar que Sakura iria pedir a este para não fazer, mostra que a personagem Sakura realmente é capaz de perdoar e de dar a mão a quem a apunhalou. Como eu já tinha afirmado num capitulo anterior. Quanto a ela decidir envenenar eles no dia do casamento, mostra que realmente ela não largou a faceta de vilã e que detesta perder, então seria uma forma de mostrar que realmente ela não mudara. Que ela continua a ser a mesma que era, que evolui cada vez para uma pessoa pior. E era realmente isso que se quer num vilão. A mãe de Ino foi a chave mestre que você utilizou. A mãe de Ino foi a única que eu quis fazer a mudança radical. E você quis acentuar esse trabalho. Ou talvez tenha sido sem querer. Mas a verdade é que você fez com que o meu trabalho com essa personagem tenha ainda resultado em algo ainda melhor. Ela salvar os dois seria uma maneira de dizer, que ela tinha finalmente se transformado na pessoa melhor. E graças a isso tudo você consegui ser escolhida ^^ Meus parabéns. Agora como eu expliquei a cima, você tem de escolher o que deseja. Ok? Beijos grandes e muito obrigado pelo seu contributo e por me acompanhar .

Tsuki Kiome – Oi ^^ Ainda bem que adorou o capitulo ^^ e muito obrigado pelo sue elogio *.* . Bem você poderia ter ganho, devido ao seu raciocínio que estava correcto, mas faltou a outra parte , a pequenina história ^^ mas fico extremamente agradecida por ter na mesma, colaborado com a ideia mesmo dizendo que não era pessoa criativa. Mas acho que leh devo dizer, que todas as pessoas são criativas ^^ , mesmo quando acham que não são. Acredito que também seja, basta abrir a mente e deixar ela voar livre ao sabor do vento. ^^ Beijos grandes e mais uma vez obrigado pela sua colaboração e por me acompanhar

Uchiha Lily – Oi ^^ . Pois é a mãe dela finalmente caí na real. E Sai também ^^ … eu nunca quis fazer dele o verdadeiro vilão. Apenas quis dar um toque subtil nele. Sasuke e Naruto são espertos. Ainda para mais quando se já desconfia de algo não é verdade? ^^ Eu farei assim eu irei lhe mandar uma mensagem a contar a historia. Senão a resposta fica enorme ^^''' ok? Minha querida você foi a dita cuja que fez minha cabeça batalhar… mas foi também aquela que mostrou uma coisa do carácter de Ino que nunca quis deixar de dar a entender… já que trabalhei muito nesse carácter de vilã. Ino nunca poderia pedir desculpas, e nunca poderia se matar . Não seria digno de uma vilã como ela. E nunca foi minha intenção mudar o carácter dela. Ino é a vilã suprema e não deve nunca se render. Tirando o resto, estava muito bom. Mas o carácter da Ino foi o que me fez não optar por esta. Esteve quase ^^ … mas agradeço muito, muito, muito o seu apoio ^^ . Beijos grandes e obrigado por ter participado e por me acompanhar ^^

Brouillard : Oi ^^ Não tem mal ^^ eu seu o que os estudos fazem a uma pessoa ^^ ( odeio estudos) Esteja á vontade ^^ . Sim a confiança é tudo. Sakura cria a confiança dele, só que ele teve medo. Sasuke e Sakura realmente ficaram encurralados. Mas como você referiu uma luz apareceu e sim Sai arrependera-se. E mais uma vez obrigado pelos seus elogios ^^ … é um pouco complicado porque eu sei, que de vez em quando sai umas frases que não estou lá muito bem, ou me esqueço de como estou a falar. Dá por vezes dores de cabeça. Uma vez esqueci e fiz o capitulo todo normal e depois é que me lembrei, tive de modificar tudo. Pena que agora que me estava a habituar melhor, é quando está a acabar. T.T Bem voltando . A mãe de Ino digamos que não é má de toda. Eu é que nunca achei coiso mostrar a verdadeira história da mãe de Ino. Quem sabe no próximo, que é o fim , explico o porque de ela ter sido assim tão má. Bem Sai sempre foi um personagem frio, não quer dizer mau, mas frio, ele só cometeu o erro de se ter envolvido com ela. Mas agora tomou a atitude certa. Ele tb foi uma vitima. Bem a aparência do bebé está explicada ^^ como você sabe na família de Sasuke não havia ninguém dessas características. Bem a sua ideia , de ela ficar numa torre cercada pró mar, não foi aceita por mim, porque de certo modo parecia um pouco com aquelas cenas dos vilãos da Disney ^^''' eu não sei porque mas pareceu. Não deixa de ser boa, mas essas pessoas são chamadas de exiladas. Essas pessoas costumam ser , pessoas digamos que bastante conhecidas ou que são importantes de mais, e que a morte delas podia trazer algo de prejudicial para o reino. E como ela não é, uma… não valia a pena a exilar para a torre. Mas muito obrigado pela sua participação ^^ , beijos grandes e obrigado por me acompanhar.

* * *

Este Capitulo é dedicado a Vencedora do meu pequeno concurso. Ana Koori

Beijos a todos vocês ^.^


End file.
